Corpse Party (Sonic the hedgehog version)
by SonadowLover21
Summary: Sonic and his friends do a charm that causes them to be teleported to a school that was torn down years ago will they managed to escape or will they fall victim to the school and its many dangerous occupants,
1. Chapter 1 The First Death

(authors note: I recently got in to the Game corpse party after my friend found it in her house I haven't played the other corpse party games I plan to but for now I am doing the first Corpse party game and I decided to write a story that involved Corpse party and my favorite game character, Sonic the hedgehog I tried my best, but I'm not that good, also the characters are very out of character I may try to stick to 5 chapters like the game but I may go over that limit. Also feel free to give me feedback I enjoy reading the feedback.)

CORPSE PARTY

(Sonic The Hedgehog version)

Chapter 1

The First Death

It was a rainy evening after school just like this one, Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing. She tumbled. and she fell...and she died...You've all heard the stories, no? Before Emerald High was built here there was another school on this property. Station Square Elementary it was called. Such a horrible thing to happen...The principle was completely devastated. He cared for the school almost as if it were his own child, you see. But one thing lead to another after the incident...and ultimately. A decision was reached. The school was to be shut down. The principal was stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of its closure...he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death, or so the story goes... There was a sudden flash of lightening giving a fright to some students that were sitting in there classroom around a candle listening to their classmate tell a story. people thought Station Square Elementary was cursed you see this was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down...however! they say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead. Even to this very day...And on rainy evenings like this, after our school day's come to an end...Some claim she roams these darkened hallways...Still believing them to be her own...In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds!, just after seven o'clock...That's when she appears, Always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night...'Knock, Knock' you'll hear from the blackness followed by the sound of the classroom door ssslowly ssslidung open...As her pale white face cuts through the stillness. Her soft voice always echoes the same question: _"Is anyone still here?"_ and then...

The classmate reached his arm out and grabbed the classmate that was sitting next to him, arm making the classmate scream in fear which scared the other classmates.

"Why did you do that, Th...that wasn't funny"

"Calm down Sonic it was just Shadow messing about" a pink hedgehog that was sitting next to Sonic tried to calm him down.

"But he almost scared the crap out of me Amy"

"It's no big deal Sonic it was just a joke" Shadow laughed to himself just then the lights went out in the hall scaring the everyone more.

"O...ok I didn't do that"

"I don't like this guys this shouldn't be happening that story is just a myth right?"

A red Echidna started shaking as the lights went off in the hall and the only light source was the small candle that was almost burnt out soon the classroom would be completely dark.

"Nice joke Shadow we all know you can Chaos control and could of turned the hall lights off while we were all slowed down" Amy was sure that Shadow was just playing another prank on them to scare them.

"It wasn't me I've been sitting here the whole time and plus I don't have a chaos emerald to use Chaos control so it wasn't me, maybe the light bulbs died"

A small girl with green hair hugged Amy she was quite scared and she heard a sound coming from the hallway.

"D...did anyone else hear that?!"

"It sound's like someone is in the music room, maybe they fell over while trying to tidy the music equipment away"

A two tailed fox tried to comfort the green haired girl but he was honestly scared to the bone. Then there were two knock at the classroom door this scared everyone to their feet and made them back away from the door ,After two seconds the knocks happened again.

"No way..." Shadow was now scared there was no way this dumb story he found was real it was just a joke to scare his friends.

Sonic grabbed on to Shadow's arm shivering, it was really painful as he squeezed Shadow's arm hard.

"Sonic what the hell is wrong with you?, get off my arm, aren't you the brave hero not a sniveling coward?" Shadow pulled his arm away from Sonic.

"Ah...sorry I didn't mean to, you were just there also I can barely see much sorry"

The knocks happened again this time harder and louder it was if the person wanted to get their attention.

"I told you we should of just gone home after school and not stayed and told ghost stories I told you it was a bad idea"

"Hey Sonic aren't you going to get the door or what?" the red Echidna pushed Sonic a little closer to the door.

"WHAT?" Sonic was shocked to hear one of his friends suggest this, wasn't he scared enough? now he had to approach the scary door.

"Amy, Tails and Cosmo are all trembling in fear doesn't it just brake your heart to see Amy scared out of her mind?"

"why can't you get the door?"

"It doesn't brake my heart to see them like that"

"That cold Knuckles, really cold"

Sonic gulped and he approached the door reaching his shaking hand out to grab the handle just before he did there was a voice from the other side.

_"Is anyone still here...? g..o...h..o..m..e...c...h...i...l...d...r...e...n..."_

The door then swung open scaring the life out of Sonic that he fell backwards on to his butt just staring at the dark doorway. A white bat walked in with a big grin on her face she couldn't help but laugh at Sonic getting the biggest fright of his life.

"heehee, Did I scare you?"

"R...Rouge?"

The bat turned the lights on and everyone saw there was nothing there just Rouge playing a joke on them. Shadow started laughing as he walked over to Rouge and high fived her revealing that it was a complete prank that Shadow had planned for everyone.

"We've been had" Amy and Cosmo sighed in relief there was no ghost just Shadow and Rouge playing a scary prank.

"That was perfect timing Rouge I couldn't of planned it any better"

"heheh. I've done something like this before Shadow, so I've had some practice playing practical jokes on my friends so I'm pretty well-versed"

"heh...Sonic you looked so ridiculous"

"hahaha I though Tails was the one who got the biggest fright, But you Sonic take the medal for it" Cosmo was laughing at Sonic who was still on the ground.

"I wasn't scared Cosmo...I was scared for you not myself..." Tails tried to hide his embarrassment but it was obvious to see his face changing to a pinkish red colour.

"hehe, scaring Sonic half to death is the best reaction I could of wanted its simply hilarious"

Shadow was smirking at his handy work then he helped Sonic up.

"Hmph, that wasn't funny Shadow, I've never heard of our class rep being very prankster like" Sonic folded his arms

Rouge laughed "Sorry about scaring you Sonic but you have to admit your reaction was very funny"

Sonic sighed he would never live this down.

"Anyway pranks aside I ran in to someone outside who has come to see us"

"hmm? who is it Rouge?

Rouge smiled and turned to the doorway "Come in, we're all inside"

A small rabbit walked in holding a bag that had some flowers on it she was wearing a orange dress with a blue ribbon on the white collar that was sewn on to it she also wore yellow and orange shoes.

"hello everyone"

"Cream?" Everyone was surprised to see Cream

Cream smiled

"Cream what are you doing here?" Amy walked over to Cream and hugged her, Cream had recently transferred from Emerald high as her mother had to move for her job it's been almost three years since everyone saw her.

"I came to visit you all, I missed you all so much I wanted to see how you were all doing"

"Its been so long Cream its very nice to see you"

"Its very nice to see you too Tails"

"I'm glad to meet you Cream I haven't met you before"

"You must be Cosmo, Tails has told me a lot about you, its very nice to meet you"

Cosmo shuck Creams hand.

"All right guys I think its time we all tidied up the class before the janitor see's the mess, we all promised to clean up and then we all head home for the night"

Knuckles looked at the mess that they had made of the classroom it was from a classroom party they had for a festival that they celebrated because their teacher thought it would be nice for them to experience a new culture.

"This could take us ages to clean up all this mess"

"Weren't you in charge of the clean up crew Knuckie?"

Knuckles blushed at Rouge calling him that, Rouge liked to flirt with Knuckles and she had a good reason for it she had a crush on him the same was for him he had a crush on her to but they didn't admit it to each other but it was obvious to the others.

"It is a bit late maybe our teacher will understand that it was going to take to long he is very nice to us so I'm sure he would understand and the janitor is off sick so he won't have to clean it up but we will have to come in early to clean it"

Everyone agreed with Sonic their teacher was very nice to everyone he would defiantly understand why the class was till messy.

"You guys are so nice I wish I could come back and be in the school with you"

Cream started to tear up she really missed being with her friends she wanted to come back so badly but she couldn't as she would be so far behind everyone. Tails got an idea he took his phone out and turned the camera on.

"Come on Cream smile"

Cream looked at Tails an smiled

"Are you going to take a group Photo?"

"No Sonic, but that sounds like a good idea"

"I want in"

"Oh I want in too" Amy was very excited

"Everyone get in I'll put it on timer"

Tails sat his phone down and put a timer on it he stud in next to Cream and hugged her Cosmo stud next to Cream and smiled Shadow stud behind them, Amy stud next to Shadow on his left, Sonic stud next to Shadow on the right and gave a thumbs up Rouge and Knuckles stud behind Sonic and Shadow as they were a little taller.

"Everyone ready?"

"YEAH!"

The phone then took the photo it made a flash when it took it so Tails knew it was done, Tails walked over to his phone and looked at the photo, it looked grate.

"send it to us Tails"

"Already doing it"

"Hey guys before we go I think we should do one last thing, I found this charm on the web I think it will be nice to do since we are all friends" Cosmo pulled a paper doll out her bag.

"What's it called?" Tails was very interested about this charm it seemed like a very good idea.

"Its called best friends forever charm or BFF charm it will make sure that we are all connected to each other forever!"

"It sounds very weird but lets give it a shot" Shadow was a bit skeptical about it but he didn't want to upset Cream or Cosmo so he went with it.

"alright everyone in a circle and grab a part of the doll and repeat the praise 'FRIENDS FOREVER' for each person holding the doll and a extra one for good luck then pull the doll till you have a scrap of paper"

Everyone took hold of the paper doll then they all repeated the phrase in their heads eight times then one last time for good luck then they all pulled the doll till it ripped in to eight separate scraps.

"Keep them safe as long as you have them we are all connected"

"This is really nice Cosmo even though we just met I like you as a friend already"

"heehee thank you Cream"

"Ok, everyone we should get ready to leave now otherwise our parents will get worried about us"

Everyone put their paper scraps in their wallets, pockets, phone case or in their student ID's then they grabbed their bags. Just as they were about to leave there was a rumble that made the whole classroom shake.

"What? What was that?" Sonic grabbed on to a table to keep himself balanced.

"Earthquake?"

"That's impossible, Knuckles we don't get earthquakes here"

The rumbling turned in to a violent shaking that started to shake the whole building, lights fell from above and shatter on impact with the ground some of the stuff that was used in the party had fallen off desks or from high shelves causing them to brake or make an even bigger mess.

"Watch out" Rouge moved away from a sparking light that hit the floor but was still connected to the wires she hid under a desk, Knuckles did the same.

"Get under the desk quick till it passes" Cosmo, Cream and Amy hid under the desks Tails hid under his desk, Shadow hid under his, Sonic did the same.

"Just hold on guys it will stop eventually" everyone was terrified.

A few minutes passed and it didn't stop then it got worse a huge crack ran up through the desks where everyone was hiding and it started to open up.

"EVERYONE GET OUT QUICK"

Cream, Cosmo, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge got out and ran to the door.

Knuckles tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Why's the door shut?

"Knuckles hurry" Rouge tried to keep Cream and Cosmo calm

"I can't the doors stuck I can't get it open"

The floor under Sonic's desk had given way.

"GUYS!" Sonic grab hold on the floor that hadn't fallen away

"SONIC, HOLD ON!"

Shadow ran over and grabbed Sonic's hand just as Sonic let go.

"DON'T LET GO"

"I WON'T"

Amy came over and grabbed Shadow's hand and helped him pull Sonic up but then the floor gave way under them.

"SONIC!"

Tails tried to grab for Sonic's hand but he missed it, Sonic, Shadow and Amy all fell down the massive hole that had now formed.

The floor under the others then gave way to then they all fell down to. Sonic closed his eyes he knew they would all land in the basement and it would hurt but everyone would be ok well mostly ok, just when he thought he was about to hit the basement floor he was knocked out by something. After a few minutes Sonic opened his eyes his head was pounding really bad like he had been hit by a truck he sat up holding his head in pain he looked around to see if he was in the basement but what he saw was a run down classroom the lights worked but they flickered so they could possibly go out any second.

"Where am I? what is this classroom it doesn't like like mine"

Sonic stud up and looked at the desks they had names on them and the names of the people weren't from his class so this wasn't his classroom also the desks were very small too small for anyone in his class maybe for the Emerald high elementary students but not for his class.

Sonic walked over to a window to try open it but he couldn't the then looked out to see if there was anything outside but it was just black not even a streetlight, there was a flash of lightening an the outside lit up, Sonic could only see it for a second, outside was a massive forest it looked like it was endless, Sonic took his phone out and tried to call his mum because he knew she would worry about him if he was late home he went to his contacts and called his mother but there was no signal so the call wouldn't go threw.

"Hmm odd?"

Sonic turned his flashlight on then moved his phone around he then spotted someone by where the teachers desk would be, getting a closer look at them it was Tails.

"Tails!, Tails answer me!" Sonic figured Tails was maybe knocked out so he wouldn't respond to him. There was also a huge gaping hole separating them and it looked to dangerous to cross it was best to go out the classroom and come back in through the second door.

Sonic walked out in to the hall the hall looked just as bad as the classroom there were cracks in the wall and holes in the floor and no lights worked so he had to rely on his phones flashlight. As Sonic walked he felt a sharp pain go up his leg he fell on the floor he knocked a lone bucket over spilling its contents on the floor it was too dark to see what it was but it smelt bad. Sonic looked at his leg and saw a nasty looking wound stretching up from his ankle to his knee his ankle was also sprained it must of happened when he fell and it just started hurting now. Sonic got up he used the wall to support himself then he made it to the classroom door he opened it and went in and shuck Tails.

"Tails, Tails, Wake up"

Tails started to wake up when he did he saw Sonic looking over him very concerned, worried and scared, Tails sat up and rubbed his head.

"hmmm? Sonic? what's up"

"Don't you 'what's up' me, are you hurt?"

"no, not really"

Sonic sighed Tails wasn't hurt but where was everyone else was it just him and Tails in this weird building? or where the others here just somewhere different.

"Maybe we should go look for the others they might be hurt or they are looking for us too"

Sonic nodded he got up and helped Tails up and they were about to walk out when they felt the building shaking again.

"Another earthquake?"

After about thirty seconds the quake stopped and everything settled, Sonic and Tails sighed in relief as they walked out the classroom, When they came out to the hall it looked different well to Sonic it looked different.

"Whoa what happened to our school" Tails looked at the desks and the massive hole in the middle of the floor that cut the back of the class off from the front of the class

"I don't think this is even is our school, Tails did you see the desks in the classroom they were very small almost big enough for an elementary school student"

"Wait Sonic you don't think we're in Station Square elementary school?" Tails picked up an old newspaper clipping that was covered in maybe ketchup it said Station Square post he couldn't read any of it as it was basically to damage to read. Sonic looked at the newspaper and shrugged he had no idea where they were or how they even got there and how could this school even exist it was torn down years ago.

"Come on Tails lets explore see if we can find the others or at least an exit we find that we can go and find help"

"Good idea Sonic" Tails put the newspaper down and followed Sonic.

Sonic and Tails walked down the corridor they passed a few classrooms on the way but some of the doors wouldn't open or they weren't even real they continued to walk then they saw a open door it was very creepy. It wasn't the best welcome to the classroom like what their teachers did, when they arrived at the class the teacher would great them with a friendly 'hello' or 'good morning' sometimes if the teacher was in a really good mood they would go 'sup my best students' or something weird like 'what's shaking'

"S...Sonic did you see that?"

"Yes I saw it, should we go in?"

Tails didn't know what to say or think maybe it was a trap or it was maybe someone playing a joke on them either way there was nowhere else they could go the floor was broken that could possible lead to either another floor or the entrance.

"Lets go in you never know there maybe something good in there"

"Like?"

"I don't know a pirate's treasure"

"Sonic how old are you?"

"15,why?"

"Please act your age"

Sonic smiled and went in to the room Tails face-palmed and followed Sonic in to the room where the door opened, Inside was another classroom it was like the other one apart from the air felt very thick and it was really cold and there was a loud ringing in Tails ears it felt like his eardrums were going burst.

"What's wrong with this room...?"

Tails walked over to Sonic, Sonic was just standing in the middle of the classroom staring at something he didn't move or flinch, Tails looked at what Sonic saw, When Tails saw what it was it made him feel sick. There was a body of a young high school fox against the wall with their stomach open and their internal organs were on the floor it was either a slow painful death or they died instantly, Tails grabbed Sonic's arm and tugged it.

"Sonic, we have to go now"

"..."

Tails pulled Sonic out the room when he did the door slammed shut. Tails let go of Sonic, Sonic stud with a blank expression on his face he had never seen anything so gruesome that poor fox must of been in so much

pain when they died.

"Tails, we need to find away out now!"

"I agree" Tails saw a student id name-tag on the ground outside the door he picked it up and read it.

"Sky Hill Academy, class 2-3 Emily Fox, this must of been her name tag she must of dropped it when she went in here"

"Keep it if we get out of here maybe we can contact the school and say that we found Emily and she has been possibly murdered"

"From what we saw I believe it was murder"

Tails put the name-tag in to his backpack.

Sonic and Tails walked up some stairs to the second floor they more dead students some didn't have any noticeable injuries on them, maybe they starved to death. There were others who were unable to be identified and sometimes there was no way to tell their gender until their name was read out on their id's ,Even then there were name that were unisex so it was hard to tell if the body was a male or female, Tails collected their name tags if Sonic and him did escape they could tell the school these students went to that they have been killed or murdered, some of the victims deaths looks so brutal that it made Sonic and Tails physically sick.

"Lets look in here"

Sonic and Tails went in to a classroom, inside the classroom there was a blue thing sitting in the corner of the room next to a body, Sonic looked closer at it, it was person but why were they glowing bright blue.

"Hello?"

The person looked up and stared at Sonic and Tails, at first they thought they must be dreaming because they hadn't seen a loving person since they first arrived in this school

"Your living beings how did you get in here?"

"We...ummm we don't know"

"You shouldn't be here"

"If you don't mind me asking where is here"

"My small fox friend, you are in Station Square Elementary"

"Are our friends here?" The person looked at Sonic and nodded their head

"I sense that 8 have recently joined" Tails and Sonic were a bit happy to know that their friends where here and it wasn't just them

"Can you tell us where they are?"

The spirit shuck their head "I'm afraid I can't see where they are all I know is that they are here I'm sorry"

Sonic went over to the person and looked at the body.

"Was this you?"

"It was my friend they died before I did"

"Can't you just move on?"

"no we can't we are trapped"

"Thank you for your help can you offer us anything else?"

"If you die here you can never leave, when you die you will feel the pain of your death for the rest of your life" The person then disappeared

"feel the pain of your death for the rest of your life..."

"So if you die like being stabbed you will feel the pain of that forever"

"Lets go Tails"

Sonic and Tails left and went to the third floor it was just the bathrooms there seemed to be nothing important up on this floor they checked the toilets there was nothing in the girls toilet as it was boarded up. In the boys Sonic checked the stalls while Tails watched the door in case whoever was going around killing students came their way one of the toilet stalls was locked and it wouldn't open it was odd there was nothing on it to say someone was in it.

"Hmm that's odd" Sonic and Tails walked out just when Sonic was about to go back downstairs till Tails stopped him.

"Hey...Sonic"

"What is it buddy?"

"Do you mind if I use the toilet for a second?"

"no go ahead when you got to go you got to go"

Tails smiled and walked back in to the bathroom, Sonic shuck his head at Tails asking to go to the toilet maybe it was to just make sure that he didn't think Tails disappeared. Sonic tried to open a window again just across from the girls room but it wouldn't open. He then went in to the boys room and looked in the mirror but there was no reflection also it didn't help the mirror was covered in years of rust, condensation and mold Sonic then heard a noise from the locked stall he couldn't open before.

"Tails?"

"Yes sonic?"

"Ah, nothing just checking your ok"

"I'm ok Sonic you don't need to check up on me"

"Sorry I just want to make sure I keep my best buddy safe"

"That's sweet Sonic"

"I wasn't trying to be sweet"

After about two minutes Tails came out the stall that was locked and walked over to Sonic.

"Ok done lets go"

Sonic didn't say a word

"Something wrong?"

"That stall it was locked when I checked it"

"hmm? weird I was able to open it perfectly fine"

"lets go"

"wait" Tails started looking round for something

"What's wrong?"

"My Name tag is gone and it had my BFF charm inside it"

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere, don't worry we'll find it"

"I hope so, it meant a lot to me"

Sonic pet Tails head Tails looked up at Sonic and smiled Sonic was a good friend. Sonic and Tails walked down the stairs back to the first floor they walked down a hall that had a horrible smell that filled it and some fly's flew passed them.

"What is that smell?" Tails held his nose

"I have no idea Tails" Sonic held his nose too.

They turned the corner and came to the source of the smell the wall was covered from top to bottom in blood and the floor had what looked like bits of meat laying on it.

"Oh...my"

"What is this? what happened here?" Tails felt his stomach turn he was going to be sick.

Sonic looked down the hall then at the blood splatter

"It looks like something was thrown at a very fast speed and just hit the wall"

"Lets go I feel sick looking at it"

Tails stud in the bloody mess when he walked down the hall he must of stud on some of the meaty stuff because it sprayed blood out and some hit Sonic in the face.

"AHHHH...I JUST STUD ON SOME OF IT"

"ITS ON MY FACE"

"Hold on I have some tissues here"

Sonic used the tissues to wiped the blood from his face but it stained some of his fur and his skin he would have to find a sink or some water source to wash it off.

"I feel sick, this is so gross it's worse than stepping in fresh dog poop"

Sonic tried his best not to throw up but Tails wasn't making it any easier

"That's...to much information...L...Lets...just...Move on"

Tails quickly whipped the blood off his shoe then walked away from the whatever this bloody mess was, Sonic followed him. They came to a door that was labeled 'infirmary', Tails opened the door to the infirmary surprisingly this room felt calm and not scary and it looked in good condition, Tails and Sonic walked in Sonic sat down on one of the beds in the corner of the room his leg started hurting more, Tails noticed this.

"Sonic what happened to your leg?"

"I don't know I woke up here and it was like this I'm not sure what happened I think I also sprained my ankle because its been hurting when I walk"

"Why didn't you tell me, If we don't bandage that up it could get infected I'll have to stitch it up to as it looks very deep and I think I can do something about that sprain"

Tails looked around he found some bandages and found some Peroxide when applied to wound it would clean infection. Tails grabbed them both.

"That's Peroxide"

"I know"

"That's going to hurt a lot"

"I know try not to scream to loud"

Tails took the lid off the Peroxide and poured it in to Sonic's wound it stung so badly.

"OWWWW, WHY WAS THIS EVEN MADE"

"That's only the first part"

"I hate this"

Tails grabbed a needle and some thread and he started to stitch Sonic's wound, Sonic tried to stop himself from screaming from the pain he bit his gloved hand to try and stand the pain, Tails then wrapped a bandage around Sonic's leg then he mad a makeshift splint.

"It's not much but its the best I can do till we get out of here and that splint should help you walk better"

"Thanks Tails your a life-saver if it wasn't for you being here I would be most likely be limping around the place, how did you learn to do that?"

"I took a first aid class and I learned a bit from it"

"That's really cool maybe I should take part in that class you never know when you may need medical help"

Tails nodded

"Wish I had some ice to put on it for you it would help it more"

"You've done your best, Hey when we get out of here why don't you sign me up for that first aid class in case you ever hurt yourself and you need medical help from me"

"Deal"

Tails smiled at Sonic taking an interest in first aid class Sonic and Tails had been friends for a long time they did everything together Tails was classed as Sonic's little brother because Sonic always looked out for Tails and they had a very strong bond there was nothing that could brake the bond they had.

"So... I have to ask"

"What?"

"Why does everyone think you have a crush on Amy?"

"I like Amy but as a sister I have no romantic feelings for her at all"

Tails nodded he understood Sonic's answer very well he knew Sonic better than anyone so he would know if Sonic was lying which he wasn't so it must be true Sonic didn't like Amy romantically. Just then they heard a very familiar voice they knew too well.

"TAILS...MISTER SONIC...AMY...COSMO" Then there was a loud sobbing.

"That's Cream she must be in trouble" Sonic was about to get up till Tails put his hand in front of Sonic.

"Sonic you need to stay here if you hurt your leg anymore it could get worse and you need to rest that ankle to, I'll go see if I can find her you stay put" Sonic didn't want to argue with Tails he agreed and let Tails go.

"Be careful"

"I'll be back soon I promise" Tails left and went to find Cream.

Sonic sat back on the infirmary bed and sighed why did they find dead bodies? if they heard Cream's voice close by maybe the others were somewhere in this building, Sonic then felt the room go cold and the lights went off, a single candle on the desk that was close to him lit up Sonic became scared he tried to move but he couldn't he was frozen in place from fear or something else he then heard the sound of a chair being. Pulled up to the bed then the scratching of a pen on paper then he saw what looked like a shadowy figure standing next to the bed looking down at him and smiling.

What was this thing? What did it want?, Sonic tried to move again but he still couldn't just then he felt himself starting to suffocate. The shadowy figure had went on to Sonic's body and was going inside Sonic it was entering through his mouth, nose and ears, Sonic could feel himself staring to lose air, this thing was killing him just when he thought it was over he heard Tails shouting his name hearing Tails shout for him was enough to snap him out of whatever the shadowy thing was doing.

Sonic sat up coughing he then got up he threw the chair at the shadowy thing then he ran to the infirmary door he threw himself through the door and landed on the floor he then got up and ran away from the room when he was far enough away from that room he saw someone that looked like Tails standing at the end of the hallway.

"Tails...there something in there it just attacked me"

Tails didn't respond

"Tails?"

Sonic place his hand on Tails shoulder as he did Tails body fell apart and it was just a bloody body, this freaked Sonic out more he screamed for Tails, he then fell on to his knees he then threw up.

"SONIC!" Tails came running down the hall when he saw Sonic on the floor he feared the worst when he reached Sonic he was relieved, Sonic was ok he was shaken but ok.

"I couldn't find Cream anywhere maybe she's not in this part of the building but chin up we'll find her" Tails looked at Sonic closely Sonic looked like he was completely terrified then he saw the puke on the floor, what made Sonic throw up?.

"Sonic? Are you ok?"

Sonic turned his head and faced Tails he was so angry

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE? I WAS SCARED OUT MY MIND, HOW CAN YOU BE SO CHEERFUL AND HAPPY TAILS? HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED THAT WE CAN POSSIBLY DIE IN HERE? HAVE YOU SEEN ALL THE BLOOD AND THE BODIES OR NOT?"

Tails was shocked Sonic had never snapped at him like this, Tails felt tears in his eyes.

"Sonic...I...I didn't mean to upset you"

"I just don't understand how are you so happy and chipper have you given any thought that our parents will be worrying about us and search for us but they will never find us we will be a burden" Sonic looked at the floor.

"Your wrong"

"What?"

"About being a burden, when you lose someone you love you never forget them you do everything you can to make them proud"

Sonic felt like an idiot Tails's dad had gone missing a month ago and it hit Tails and his mother hard he shouldn't be treating Tails like this he was still a bit shaken up by his fathers disappearance and Tails's mother had to work extra hard to keep the house even Tails had gotten a Saturday job to help support his mother.

"Tails...I..."

"I think I understand now you need some space, maybe we should split up we might be able to find Cream better" Sonic didn't say a word, Tails then walked off, when he was gone Sonic felt like he had just messed up Tails more.

"I should of said sorry..." Sonic got up and walked off but where was he going to go there was nowhere else.

Somewhere on the second floor Tails was sitting on the floor crying he was really upset that was the first time he and Sonic had fought.

"What's the matter with him, he's being a big jerk, Maybe he was just tired I should go see if he's ok".

Tails got up and went back down to see Sonic but just then there was a massive earthquake Tails feel on the floor he held his hands over his head to make sure nothing fell on his head after a few second the earthquake stopped.

"How's this building still standing?"

Tails got up and walked down to the bottom of the stairs to the first floor but the floor was broken and there were long wires across the corridor they looked like piano wire, sharp to the touch Tails couldn't see Sonic anywhere and there was no way he could make it over not if he wanted to be cut in to pieces.

"SONIC?, SONIC ARE YOU THERE?" There was no reply maybe Sonic was to far away to hear Tails calling for him.

"Guess there's no way of getting to Sonic"

Tails walked back to the second floor something caught his eye, there was a piece of paper on the wall he looked at it the writing was very scribbled almost like it was written in a haste or by someone dying.

_My Best friend said we would meet after class why have I been left behind to rot here in this godforsaken school, my best friend said we would always be together and now he left me why did you leave me...It hurts...hurts...so...mu-_

The rest of the note was either unreadable or was covered in blood, Tails felt his stomach hurt was this note hinting that Sonic would leave him behind.

"Sonic wouldn't leave me here alone he's not like that we've always been best friends"

Tails then heard what sounded like his name being called from the third floor he couldn't tell who it was but maybe it was one of the others or it was Sonic looking for him.

"Hello who's there?" Tails went to the stairs and he went up to investigate who it was.

Later Sonic had been knocked out by the massive earthquake he woke up on the third floor when he opened his eyes he heard the sound of something hitting against wood like a hammer Sonic got up and walked to where the toilets where, the sound was coming from the boys toilets. Outside the entrance of the boys toilets Sonic saw Tails backpack.

"Tails must be inside but whys his backpack out here" if Tails was in there maybe he just left his bag so that Sonic knew he was, Sonic could also say he was sorry to his best friend he picked up Tails backpack and walked inside.

"Tails? are you in here?, I wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you, can we make up?" Sonic walked over to the toilet cubical's he opened the first one it was empty he opend the second one it was empty to when he came to the third one it wouldn't open.

Sonic knocked on the door "Tails are you in there? Look I understand if your angry at me for yelling at you" Sonic then noticed the door wasn't locked as it didn't say occupied.

"Tails?" Sonic pushed the door it seemed to bounce back Sonic tried to force the door open it took a few attempts but he got it open when he did his face filled with horror there dangling from a noose was Tails.

"TAILS NO" Sonic started to panic he though Tails was dead till Tails moved he put his hands up to his neck and on the rope.

"S...s...or..rry"

"Tails don't apologies I should apologize to you"

Sonic grabbed Tails but when he did Tails started to chock more he tried grabbing the rope to uptight it but it made Tails worse.

"Ah sorry, what do I do" Tails started to struggle more he was losing his air every second "just hold on Tails"

Sonic saw Tails was not that far from the ground if he could get Tails to stand on something maybe it would allow Tails to breath and Sonic could get the rope off his neck.

"you need something to stand on"

Sonic quickly ran out the bathroom to find something.

"what do I use" there was a rusty bucket sitting at the door to the girls bathroom it would be enough for Tails to stand on while Sonic undid the rope, Sonic quickly grabbed the bucket he threw whatever was inside it out then he ran back to Tails.

"TAILS HOLD ON YOUR GOING TO BE OK" When Sonic got to Tails, Tails had stopped struggling and was silent Sonic dropped the bucket and stared at his friend swinging back and forward with no light in his eyes and tears stains on his face.

"ah...ah...NOOOOOOOOOO TAILS NO WHY, WHY TAILS? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Sonic collapsed on to the floor tears running

down his face his best friend had died and it was his fault.

"Why did you do it Tails, what happened?" Sonic just sat on the floor holding his head there was nothing he could do, just a few minutes ago Tails was happy and walking around with his best friend and now he was gone, Sonic could do nothing but just stare at his dead best friend.

To be Continued In chapter 2- Coming Soon


	2. Chapter 2 The Second Death

Chapter 2 The Second Death

Somewhere else in the building in a classroom labeled 2-A Knuckles and Rouge were sitting in the classroom Rouge had her phone out with the flashlight on, Knuckles had hurt his arm but he was still able to move it.

"Where are we Knuckles?"

"I don't know Rouge all I know is that this place doesn't look right or feel right, I think we should go look for the others"

Rouge agreed with Knuckles she followed Knuckles out the classroom when they got out the classroom they saw what looked like a figure go up some stairs they decided to follow them the figure went up to the third floor when Knuckles and Rouge arrived at the third floor they saw the figure heading in to the bathroom, Knuckles and Rouge followed the bathroom doors were both open.

"Which one?" Knuckles looked at Rouge

"I think it went in to the boys"

Knuckles and Rouge went in to the boys bathrooms they felt like someone was in there with them but they couldn't see who it was or where they were.

"Rouge I think there's someone in here"

"what makes you say that?"

"I don't know I just feel like there's another person in here, it's almost like someone died in here"

As Knuckles said that one of the stalls opened but it was pitch black then Knuckles and Rouge heard a voice screaming it sounded very far away.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Knuckles and Rouge freaked out when they heard the voice they ran out the bathroom and down the stairs and all the way to the first floor.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea maybe it was a ghost or something, maybe it was the ghost of one of our friends who has died and is now haunting us "

"Rouge, don't say that"

"Knuckles if it was we would of seen them and I'm sure they wouldn't hurt us because they know us"

A ghost appeared in front of them holding a pair of very large scissors that covered in it then started coming towards them, there was blood running down their mouth and staining its clothes and there was a massive hole in their shirt right where their stomach should be and their throat has been slit open.

"Rouge..."

"I see it"

"hyyyyyy? hyyyyyy?"

"what is it saying?"

"I don't know"

"HYYYYYYYY...?"

The ghost charged at knuckles and Rouge with the scissors raised up he was about to stab Knuckles till Rouge grabbed Knuckles and they both ran away from the ghost, the ghost chased after them screaming at them.

"IN HERE QUICKLY"

Rouge opened a door and dragged Knuckles in she then shut the door, they both waited, The ghost to the room he started screaming as if he was in pain then he ran off.

"I think he's gone"

"we should be safe in here"

Rouge and Knuckles heard giggling from behind them expecting the ghost to be behind them they turned around but they didn't see they saw Cosmo and two more ghosts, the ghosts were laughing as Cosmo talked to them.

"That's right I love my new school"

Knuckles and Rouge ran over to Cosmo.

"COSMO GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Cosmo they aren't safe to be around they will hurt you"

Cosmo wasn't listening she kept talking to the ghost's

"My new homeroom teacher is the best I've had, I'm sure its the same for you both too?" The ghosts both smiled and giggled they seemed happy.

"Cosmo snap out of it this isn't like you" Knuckles tried to get Cosmos attention but it was to no avail.

"Cosmo please talk to us"

The ghost noticed Rouge and Knuckles and turned to face them their faces went from happy to a blank expression Cosmo then saw Rouge and Knuckles where in front of her.

"Rouge...Knuckles..." tears fell down her cheeks she was happy to see them.

"are you hurt?"

"No...I'm ok, Believe me these aren't bad children them seem to be horrible but they aren't"

Knuckles was confused why was Cosmo being very sympathetic to these ghost's one of them ran at him with a pair of blood coated scissors.

"What do you mean they aren't bad children?"

"They've been through something really horrible read this newspaper they gave me"

Cosmo handed Knuckles a old newspaper Knuckles showed Rouge and she started to read it too.

_**Station Square post**_

_Three children kidnapped_

_The brutal, Shocking deaths of three resent kidnapped grade-schoolers have been traced back to the instructor found in the room with them. The scissors he held were confirmed to have cut the victims' tongues out that was done postmortem all but one was alive when this happened which resulted in her bleeding excessive or chocked to death, One of the victims had his stomach opened up and his internal arteries cut out and they were found in a bucket, then his throat was slit to finish the job. The second girls death has not been confirmed yet its most likely she was drown as there was water found in her lungs. The third victim had their eye pulled out, when that didn't kill her the cutting of her tongue caused her death._

The rest of the newspaper was torn, There was going to be pictures at the bottom but they were torn off.

"This is horrible why would anyone do this to these kids. what did they ever do to them?"

"That ghost that was chasing us he must be one of the victims you saw his injuries he's definitely on of them"

"I can't sit back and ignore these poor souls they need someone to help them, I'm...going to stay with them and help" Cosmo started crying again

"Cosmo, I don't think that will be a good idea we need to go" Knuckles and Rouge were becoming very worried about Cosmo this didn't seem like the Cosmo they knew, yes she was very kind to others and wanted to help but this didn't seem like something she would do.

Cosmo started crying more and more

"Cosmo come on we have to go now" Rouge tried to reach for Cosmo but she was blown back by some unknown force and was hit in to the wall.

"Ah..."

"ROUGE!, WHAT ARE THEY DOING"

The ghosts held Cosmo in the air without even touching her it was almost as if she was possessed by something, Knuckles didn't want to see his friend being hurt he tried to grab Cosmo but he was throw out the room, Rouge got up and left to see if Knuckles was ok. They had no choice but to leave if they pushed the ghost's anymore they would risk Cosmo being hurt.

"What we going to do?"

"I have no idea"

"Hello?"

Knuckles and Rouge heard a voice coming from the hall they both turned around and saw a girl with red hair wearing black leather pants and jacket on her eyes looked like a dead fish she must of died but she didn't look like a ghost.

"You've just arrive here have you not?

"Yes we were brought here, where you brought here against your will too?"

"no, I died here awhile ago, I came here searching for someone important they are here somewhere"

"What is your name?

"Its Fiona"

"is there anyway out of here, I mean you said you 'came' here to find someone does that mean that there is away out of here?"

Fiona looked down at the floor with a sad expressions on her face she then shuck her head.

"Sadly I don't know if there is anyway out of here I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I sense something happened here, is there something wrong?"

"our friend she's currently being kept from us by some ghost children everytime we try to grab her they push us back do you have any ideas on what we can do?"

"Before I died I searched everywhere for away to escape as I did I found out that there are separate spaces they are different versions of this school but the agony and pain of the victims are still the same the incident of these children happened 40 years ago, the murdered children are the ones who made and shape these spaces".

"The children the newspaper was talking about right?"

"That's right"

"I was unable to make any attempt to escape before I was consumed by this school, but there maybe a way to escape through the children, if you are able to put them at rest they may allow you to leave, without their agony and pain they may brake down the close spaces and you might be able to escape, But that's just my theory"

Fiona smiled as if she was confident in her theory if maybe only one person could put these children to rest she could finally escape the school and move on, Knuckles and Rouge had no idea how they would put the children to rest.

"How can we put them to rest Fiona?" Rouge wanted to make sure that Fiona gave them all the details they needed before they tried anything.

"Give them closure what they lack remorse or regret from the one who killed them"

"your saying that the murder is in the school?" Knuckles and Rouge felt chills go down their spine, Fiona nodded the killer was in the school somewhere.

"How are we supposed to get a heartless child killer to express remorse? Where do we even begin?", From the room they heard Cosmo sobbing loudly it was only a matter of time before something may happen the ghosts may let her go or they would posses her.

"Whatever your going to do I suggest you get on with it before the two spirits hurt your friend"

Rouge and Knuckles understood what they had to do they would have to find someway to get the killer to give the children remorse.

"Knuckles come on we have a job to do" Rouge walked off, Knuckles turned to face Fiona.

"I don't know you very well but I'm going to take you on your word I'm grateful for any leads right now so thank you" Knuckles then walked off to catch up with Rouge.

"Where do you think we should start?"

"Lets go to the second floor we might find something there"

Knuckles and Rouge headed up to the second floor on the way Rouge tripped on something and almost fell down the stairs.

"Whoa"

"I got you"

Knuckles quickly grabbed Rouged hand before she fell

"Thank you"

Rouge looked at what she tripped on, it was an old doll head its face was cracked but it looked ok.

"What is that?", Rouge heard something talking in her mind it sounded like the doll head was saying 'Return me to my body'.

"lets look up here maybe we can find the rest of it" Knuckles and Rouge went up to the second floor but they were limited to a few halls and the stair way as some of the classrooms and halls had either holes blocking them or piano wire across them.

"Curse these piano wires if we had something to cut them we could pass"

"Sadly we don't Knuckles so we have to be careful we don't want to run in to any of them if they are as sharp as I think they are you will be dead in a second"

Knuckles and Rouge looked more and more till Knuckles spotted something that was on the other side of some piano wire it looked like it was a body of the doll.

"Rouge shine your light here" Rouge shined her phone light at the piano wire and sure enough what was on the other side of the piano wire was the body of the doll.

"How we going to get it?

"We have no choice but to try get through the wire" Rouge gave her phone to Knuckles, Knuckles didn't want Rouge to do this but he had no choice but to let her he was to big and not skinny and acrobatic like her.

"Be careful please"

"I will" Rouge made her way through the piano wire as best as she could she came close to getting cut by it but she managed to make it through, when she did she grabbed the doll body and attached the head on to it when she did the doll spoke.

"TO HAVE KILLED CHILDREN so brutally I was not IN MY RIGHT MIND I did not want them to die I was scared too I am SO SORRY, I am so sorry, I am so sorry so very sorry I am actually a good person"

"Did this belong to the murder?"

"Maybe, but it could be playing with us saying what we want to hear, don't you think Rouge?"

"We have nothing else to use it's the best thing we have"

"Come back over then maybe it will be enough for them to let Cosmo go" Rouge made her way back to Knuckles and they both walked back to Cosmo.

When they got back the ghosts still had Cosmo up in the air but her eyes had gone white and she was convulsing like she was going crazy.

"COSMO HOLD ON"

"STOP THIS HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH TO HER? I GET WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH WAS HORRIBLE BUT HURTING AND KILL OTHERS WHO HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING IS NOT RIGHT"

The ghost closest to Knuckles went to throw Knuckles out but she was stopped when Rouge started to shout at him.

"STOP! IF YOU UPSET THEM THEY'LL SHUT US OUT AND WE WONT BE ABLE TO HELP COSMO, please you two I have something I want you to hear please can you listen" Rouge gave the doll to the ghosts the ghosts listen to the doll.

They seemed a bit upset at first then they looked at Rouge

"You can rest peacefully now, you don't have to suffer anymore, go to your family, please you can do it"

Rouge gave them a kind smile

"can you please let go of my friend Cosmo"

Rouge reached her hand out to grab Cosmo for when the ghosts let her go but they didn't, in a flash the ghosts flew out the room and took Cosmo with them.

"NO STOP!" Rouge tried to grab Cosmo but she missed the ghosts took Cosmo out in to the hallway by now Cosmo was fully aware of what was happening.

"What? whats wrong?"

The ghost grabbed Cosmo by the legs and the dragged her across the floor very fast.

"AHHHH PLEASE STOP"

They then threw her against the wall really hard the impact killed her instantly, from inside Rouge and Knuckles where afraid of what had just happened they heard Cosmo screaming and the impact but they didn't know if Cosmo has just been thrown on to the ground or had something worse happened.

"COSMO!" Rouge ran out to see what happened.

"Rouge wait" knuckles when out the room and down the hall he saw Rouge kneeling on the ground by a big blood splatter.

"noo...this can't be Cos-"

Rouge let out a blood curdling scream.

"Rouge don't look at it, come on we need to get out of here now"

"WHY DID THEY KILL HER WHY?" Rouge took off running.

"ROUGE WAIT,..is this what will happen to all of us if we don't escape..."

Knuckles put his hand over his mouth to try no to be sick just then something hit Knuckles in the head hard, he passed out, A big man with a ginger mustache grabbed Knuckles and dragged him off somewhere.

(I'm currently working on chapter 3 it will be maybe added in a few days if I get time to do it)


	3. Chapter 3 Separation

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Separation_**

On the stairs just before the third floor Sonic was siting on them holding his phone when he got a call from an unknown number he hesitantly answered it.

"Hello...?"

The voice that came through the phone was from the phone scared him.

"_** e**_. . ."

The voice repeated this about three times then the voice changed to a voice Sonic heard everyday it was his mother she was very worried about him.

"Sonic? Are you there?! Answer me please Sonic"

"Mom...? Mom!, Mom I'm here I'm in big trouble!"

Sonic's mother acted like she couldn't hear him at all but he could hear her perfectly.

"Sonic! Please answer me tell me your ok I want to hear that your ok" She then started to cry uncontrollably "Please Sonic just say your ok...PLEASE"

The voice changed back to the creepy voice again Sonic was freaked out so much he threw his phone down the stairs where it landed against the wall then he started crying again.

"Tails...I...don't...understand we were ment to get out of here together...why did you kill yourself why? what did you see to make you do that"

"Such a tragic way to go"

Sonic looked up at the top of the stairs standing there was Fiona she gave Sonic a bit of a fright.

"Wh...Who are you?"

"I'm a girl who died here, I saw you friend"

"Do you what happened to Tails?"

Fiona thought for a second then she answered "I believe your friend was afflicted"

"afflicted? Afflicted by what?"

"There's a curse that holds this place together, those who are ever so slightly touched by it slowly lose their minds to it, Some of them realize this is happening and they will go to grate lengths to prevent it...even taking their own life. Others...well they go insane they will start hurting people around them till it spreads from one person to the next"

Sonic looked at the floor and thought was he afflicted by the curse, was that why he yelled at Tails? to hurt him and did Tails go insane and take his life.

"Now your friend is sadly gone...this school space is yours alone your its only living occupant"

"No...I can't be the only one alive here"

"You will be all by yourself until the day you die from killing your self, allowing the curse to take hold of you or a ghost kills you or you starve to death either way you go will die here alone" Fiona walked passed Sonic then she vanished

"I can't be the only one here...wait! My phone it has everyone's numbers in it" Sonic stud up "maybe I could do something with-" Sonic's leg started to hurt badly that he fell down the stairs and landed face down on to the wooden floor below there was a loud cracking sound when he landed.

"owww...that hurt...I...heard something brake did my ankle...did it just..." Sonic though he had just broken his ankle the thought of it made him sick he threw up he thought this was the end for him nobody was coming for him he was doomed to die here.

"I'm...I'm...not going to make it..." He then thought of Tails how he should be alive and Sonic should of been the one who died not Tails.

"Tails..." Sonic started to cry he had reached his braking point there was no hope for him.

"I...Can't take this anymore...I want Tails...Please just give me... my...Best...friend...back please give...him...back...I can't do this alone...please...give him back to me I don't want to be on my own...someone...please...anyone...please...help...me...Please!"

Sonic started crying very loud he hoped that maybe someone would hear him and come help him "SOMEONE PLEASE HEEELP MEEEEE" Sonic even went as far as shouting for his mother to come help him he was so afraid, he called out the first name of one of his classmates that he wished was with him "SHAAAADOOOWWW!". Sonic's vision then went black.

Far away in another part of the school Shadow and Cream were sitting in a classroom together Cream was quite shaken up and Shadow being the only one there he had to look out for her.

"Your doing grate Cream just keep breathing to try keep yourself calm"

Cream was trying her best to avoid crying or going in to a panic, with them was a friendly ghost of someone who had been trapped just like them.

"I sense eight of you have come here"

"eight? that means me, Cream, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Tails, Cosmo and Amy, Dammit why are we all here what did we do?"

"Everyone is here too?"

"not exactly, they are here but they are in a different version of this school they are scattered, they are in this school but not at the same time"

"We have to try and find them its sort of my fault I told them that stupid story maybe thats what sent us here"

"Be careful out there, try survive as best as you can and don't lose hope or you will lose yourselves"

"I appreciate the warning I will find my friends they are good people and they don't deserve to die here" The ghost smiled them he disappeared.

"Shadow...?"

"yes?

"was he right about if we lose hope we will lose ourselves?"

"That wont happen I promise Cream, I wont let that happen to any of us, we will all get home, come on lets go"

Shadow and Cream left the classroom when they did they saw a ghost that looked different from the others this one looked like it was an actual living being when it caught sight of Cream and Shadow it ran away.

"Wait, come back"

"Sh..Shadow was that a ghost?

"I'm not sure they didn't look like one maybe it was another survivor brought here like us and they are afraid incase we are a threat to them, stay close Cream"

Cream grabbed Shadows hand Shadow didn't pull his hand away he had to be responsible for Cream as she was quite young and was probably scared out her mind.

"ummm...Mister Shadow"

"What is it Cream?"

"I umm wanted to give you something I was going to give it to my homeroom teacher but she left and I was unable to give it to her" Shadow thought it was maybe a flower crown or something Cream really loved flowers she would pick them everyday and give them to her mom, Speaking of Creams mom its was no denying it Creams mum will be really worried if Cream went missing or anything.

"Here" Cream handed Shadow a small jar

"What is this?"

"Its a jar of little fish its said they are lucky and bring you luck I would like you to have them"

"That's very sweet and I appreciate it Cream but I think you should keep them I'm a little bit clumsy and I may drop them on the floor"

"oh...I understand" Cream put the little jar in her school backpack she looked a little disappointed but happy that she was able to hold on to the cute little fish.

"Lets look in here" Shadow and Cream went in to a classroom when they entered they saw two bodies on the floor they looked like they had recently died.

"Cream don't look" Cream closed her eyes and didn't look at the bodies Shadow walked over to them and saw they weren't anyone from their school which give him a little comfort he picked up their id name tags and looked at them.

"Hmmm Whisp academy for girls, class room 2-9, Emily Rabbit, this one must be someone from their class 2-9 Lily cat either they were friends or possibly step siblings"

Shadow saw that Lily had a little photo next to her hand, Shadow picked it up and looked at it, it was a picture of what might be Emily and Lily there was writing on it saying.

I'm sorry for not saving you

"I hope they are together..."

Shadow went over to Cream and took her out the classroom

"Sh...Shadow where they...real?"

"I...I don't know Cream..."

"I want to go home...I want to see my mummy"

"We'll make it home Cream don't worry"

Shadow and Cream walked down stairs that lead to the first floor when they reached the bottom there was an earthquake again, Shadow held on to Cream to make sure she didn't fall.

"Is it over?" Shadow looked and saw the floor to the first floor had broken away they had no option but to go back upstairs and up to the third floor, when they reached the third floor Cream stopped walking and let go of Shadows hand.

"Whats wrong?"

"I have to go to the toilet"

"oh...ummm well the toilets are here so go I will wait here for you"

Cream nodded and she walked in to the toilets but she came running back out.

"done that fast?"

Cream looked at the floor and shuck her head.

"I couldn't go"

"Couldn't go?" Shadow walked in to the girls toilets and he saw why Cream couldn't go the floor to the toilets were gone.

"She really couldn't go" Shadow walked out

"Come on we will find another toilets for you...its a shame the boys toilets is blocked up she could of gone there".

Shadow grabbed Creams hand and lead her back down to the second floor Cream stopped again.

"Whats the matter?"

"I'm tired"

"I see, lets try find somewhere you can rest I like a nurses office" Shadow walked down the hall till he saw there was another set of steps that lead down he and Cream went down and they were back on the first floor.

"lets look down this hall"

Shadow and Cream walked down the hallway in front of them there were two doors one said science lab the other door said infirmary. Shadow tried to open the first door but it was a fake door he then tried the door to the infirmary it was real he walked in Cream quickly followed him in. When they went inside Shadow thought he could hear a voice,

"i'm sorry...Tails..."

"Sonic...?" Shadow just brushed it off and he went over to where the infirmary beds they were a little dusty but at least Cream was able to sit on them and rest.

"Go ahead Cream you take a rest I will stay here till your ready to move again"

Cream nodded and she sat on the bed closest to the wall she soon fell asleep, Shadow sat next to her and thought about how and why they were here. Somewhere underground Knuckles opened his eyes his head was pounding and he could see all the ghost children there in the room with him then they disappeared when the man who knocked him out came in and dragged Knuckles out the room Knuckles kicked and screamed for the man to let go but he didn't. The man dragged Knuckles up some stairs then he grabbed something then he hit Knuckles over the head with it knocking Knuckles out, before Knuckles was knocked out he screamed a scream that was mixed with fear and pain. Back in the infirmary Shadow heard the scream and he opened his eyes he must of dosed off when he woke he saw a newspaper at his feet he picked it up and looked at it. There wasn't much text on it it was only about the details of how the three kidnapped children died and that the police had found a fourth victim but this wasn't a child it was a grown hedgehog that was sitting in the corner of the room covered in blood it didn't say what happened next as the paper was torn at that point but there were picture.

"This must be the children and the hedgehog that was found in a basement I think that was forty years ago"

"Mister Shadow...?"

"Your awake Cream do you feel better?"

"Yes...I wish I was home right now..."

"Don't worry...Come on lets keep looking for that toilet for you" Shadow walked out with Cream when they got out they saw a bloody hammer on the floor and a puddle of blood too, Shadow picked it up maybe he could use this on the boys toilets.

"Come on Cream" Shadow and Cream went up to the third floor bathrooms, Shadow used the hammer to take the boards that were holding the doors in place off.

"All yours Cream"

"Good that's a relief"

Cream walked in but she stopped at the doorway

"There's no toilets"

"Impossible"

Shadow looked in and saw Cream was right there was no toilets "Dammit"

"I can hold it in longer till we find one"

"Ok but don't strain yourself if you have to go just go there maybe no other option"

Cream nodded she knew what Shadow was talking about if she couldn't hold it in she would just have to go even if there was no toilets. Shadow and Cream went back down to the second floor when they did there was a flash of light like from a camera flash.

"Was that a camera? is someone else here?" Shadow walked down to where the flash came from there was another flash then he saw one of his classmates.

"Amy..."

"Ahhh...Shadow! Your here too? I'm glad to see someone else from class"

"Yeah its good to see you too"

Shadow then smelt something gross he looked to the hall and saw the blood on the wall.

"OH MY GOD"

"AH" Cream covered her eyes

"Wh...what is that? is that a person?"

"I think it is...someone who died here from what I can see there's bits of skirt here...I think this was a female student...this is horrible why would someone do this to someone else maybe even a friend"

"I'm not sure Amy...maybe it wasn't a person, maybe whoever was killed here was killed by the ghosts that are running around"

Amy looked at the floor, Shadow was probably right this wasn't done by a normal person

"Have you seen anyone else?"

"No...I just woke up here...I haven't seen anyone else"

"They have to be here somewhere"

"Have you seen Cosmo anywhere?"

"no I haven't"

"oh...I just I promised her mother I would take care of Cosmo, poor thing she must be scared out her mind"

"Come with us we can find her together"

Amy thought for a moment if she went with Cream and Shadow she wouldn't be alone and they would find Cosmo faster.

"Ok...I'll come with you...it's better than being alone also it might be best for Cream if she has another person with her" Shadow agreed with Amy

"May I ask you something"

"yes?"

"were you taking a picture of this?"

"if we get out of here we need evidences for the police to show that someone has been killed here"

"I understand"

Shadow, Cream and now Amy walked around more they couldn't find anything on the second floor they tried the first floor again the floor where it was broken there seemed to be a board placed there they all walked over it when they got there they saw that a hallway had grown

"This looks like it could lead to maybe a second wing like back at our school"

"lets go maybe we can find Cream a toilet she really needs to go"

They all went through the door at the end of the hall they ended up at a second wing

"This must be the second half of the school come on Cream lets look for a toilet" Cream nodded and followed Shadow and Amy up some stairs to the first floor there was a room on the left of the first floor hallway it was labeled bathroom

"In you go Cream maybe these will work"

Cream went in the bathroom but just like the others they had no stalls or the floor was missing, Shadow was getting a bit angry Cream was almost ready to burst if she didn't find a toilet soon. They tried the second floor sadly there were no toilets just an art room and a music room they went in to the art room, inside there was a student standing in the centre of the room she didn't even look at them when they entered.

"Hey...are you ok? we are students from Emerald high we have come here by force can you help us?"

The girl didn't move she just stared at the wall in front of her, Amy went over to her and looked at the girl.

"She has no light in her eyes...I...I...think she is long gone we can't help her"

"Lets go..." Cream walked out she wanted to help that poor girl but there was nothing they could do to help her she was gone. They eventually made their way to the third floor but the toilets there were locked. Cream started to panic she was really desperate now.

"Lets try the fourth floor surely there must be a toilet there"

They all went up to the fourth floor but the fourth floor was just a door labelled 'Principles office'

"There's no other option, Cream I think you might have to just go, maybe you can do it outside that way you have privacy"

"Shadow are you sure?"

"What other choice do we have Amy? come on Cream lets go"

Shadow, Cream and Amy made their way back outside Amy suggested that Shadow stayed inside and Amy should go with Cream since Amy was a girl.

"If you get in trouble just shout ok?"

"Ok..."

Cream and Amy went outside Cream climbed over the fence and was about to pee but she felt uneasy the she saw the door to the first wing open a big man with a ginger moustache came through he was holding a big sledge hammer covered in blood, Cream quickly climbed back over and ran to Amy.

"A...Amy what do we do...?"

"Cream get back to Shadow quickly I will hold him off"

"But..."

"JUST GO QUICK" Cream ran back in to the building Amy knew she couldn't take this guy but she had to get Cream to safety, Amy threw her camera at the big man but it didn't do anything just annoy him, Amy turned around to quickly run in to the second wing but her path was blocked by someone who didn't look dead they looked very much alive but they were dangerous, Amy had nowhere else to go the place where Cream had climbed over was now blocked by some weird black spikes, The big man swiped the massive hammer at Amy's legs and made Amy fall over then he started hitting her right leg till it broke.

"S...STOP...IT...HURTS PLEASE STOP..."

The man stopped hitting Amy's leg the person came over to Amy and grinned.

"**_Take her to the corpse room I'll come soon to take care of her_**"

The big man did as he was told he grabbed Amy by the leg and started dragging her, Amy screamed for help but nobody was coming to help her, The big man dragged Amy through to the first wing, through a red door that was just up from the expanded hallway then down to an underground area and in to a room that was covered in blood and there were buckets of it all over and there was a lot of tools everywhere, The big man put Amy on a table and cuffed her arms and legs down on it, Amy tried to scream for the man to let her go but the big man didn't listen then the person Amy saw blocking her path came in the room smiling.

"_**I hope you don't die as quick as the others, it will be no funnn if you die quick**_"

The big man left the room he then walked away as he walked. Amy started to pant very fast she was terrified what was this person going to do to her, The person went over to some tools they picked up a long blade and brought it over to the table, the blade was covered in blood Amy started to cry she was going to die, The person ran the blade up Amy's leg very slowly as it did it made a big cut in her leg.

"Please...I haven't done anything...please" Amy begged for the person to just let her go but her cry's fell on deaf ears.

"**_you can beg and cry all you want nobody is coming for you, once your fate is sealed it can never be changed, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_**"

Soon the underground area was filled with the eco of Amy screaming and begging for the person to stop hurting her then the whole place went quite. The person came through the door their face covered in blood and the tools they had in their hand, inside the room Amy looked at the person one last time, she tried to speak but the person had ripped her lower jaw off and she was chocking on her own blood her vision then went black.

Cream ran back in to the building hoping Shadow was still there but he wasn't.

"Mister Shadow?"

Cream started to look for Shadow around the entrance way for Shadow but he wasn't there

"Mister Shadow...Where are you?"

she couldn't find Shadow in the entrance way she then walked through the rest of the first floor shouting for Shadow.

"MISTER SHADOW WHERE ARE YOU?" Cream looked around for Shadow but couldn't find him anywhere "SHADOW WHERE ARE YOU!?" she ran upstairs to the the second floor and hid in the art room where the female student was but now that student was gone and in her place was black mist that stared at Cream.

"H...He...HELP!"

It charged towards Cream, Cream ran out the classroom she was so scared she ran back down stairs and to the front door she tried to open it but it was locked she cowered in fear as she heard footsteps coming from where she ran from then someone spoke to her.

"hey are you ok?"

Cream became angry she hit the person in the stomach thinking it was Shadow she was angry he had made her worry and be so scared.

"Shadow why didn't you respond to me when I called you why did you ignore me?"

"Shadow?"

Cream looked at the person they weren't Shadow at all they were a hedgehog but they had green fur and was wearing a leather jacket and green boots he had scars across his chest and his eyes were ice blue.

"are you hurt little one?"

"no...I'm ok"

"I see whats your name?"

"My name is Cream rabbit"

The green hedgehog gave Cream a kind smile and pet her head "were you also brought here against your will?"

"yes"

"Ah I see you performed that forbidden BFF charm"

Cream nodded

"you called me Shadow, is that someone who came with you a friend? family?"

"Shadow, he's my friend but he's like a big brother to me he was here a few minutes ago and now he's gone"

The green hedgehog sighed it was tragic seeing someone so young being separated from a family member or their friends from how Cream was shaking being alone was taking its toll on her she wasn't going to last long on her own.

"I've recently been separated from my friend too she is a bit younger than me but she is like a sister to me I have to find her she must be so scared"

"your friend? is here too?"

"yes she is, if you want you can come along with me and we can search for your big brother and my friend together that way you wont be so scared"

"I'd like that thank you, If you don't mind me asking what is your name?"

"My name? My name is Scourge the hedgehog"

Cream followed Scourge as they looked for Shadow and Scourges friend Cream became more uncomfortable she really needed the toilet bad, Scourge noticed this and he became concerned about Cream.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I have to go to the toilet"

"Ah I get it you've been holding it in all this time?"

"Me and Shadow tried to find a bathroom but they were out of use or unusable"

"You shouldn't hold it in to long that can cause strain on your bladder and cause damage"

"there's a bathroom here but its locked"

"I see maybe we can find a key to it if we keep looking"

Scourge and Cream looked around more and more they went back in to the art room where the girl was the black mist thing was gone now and in the place of where the girl was there was a key sitting on the ground Scourge picked it up and looked at the tag attached to it.

"toilet, this must be the key to the toilet you were talking to me about, Cream show me where these locked toilets are"

Cream nodded and took Scourge to where the locked toilets were, Scourge unlocked the toilet doors, Cream was happy maybe she could now use the toilet and she didn't have to worry anymore.

"There you go, will you be ok on your own?"

"I will, will you wait out here for me?"

"yes I will wait out here for you I'm not going anywhere"

Cream went in to the toilets while Scourge waited outside for her while he waited Scourge heard someone coming then to his surprise one of his friends came through the door they were a fox just like Tails but this guy was more aggressive and had a bad attitude.

"Scourge"

"Miles? your alive?"

"I'm glad your here Scourge I'm glad I'm not the only one that is here its good to see you"

Miles walked over to Scourge and smiled

"I swear I saw someone else from our school here I don't know her but I recognise the uniform anywhere it, I've also seen outside this school is nothing but mass forest there's no sigh of civilisation anywhere, I don't know what the hell this place is but we need to leave"

"I think we are stuck here for good. There's no way out I've tried looking"

Miles looked at Scourge is disbelief was this school effecting Scourge he seemed less happy and more depressed.

"Don't say things like that there has to be away out of here even if it takes us awhile we will get out of here and back home and once again you can rule the school what do you say Scourge do you want to go back to ruling over the school?"

Scourge looked at Miles and smiled he walked over to him and placed a hand on Miles shoulder then he pulled out a knife and stabbed Miles with it. Miles was shocked Scourge his best friend had just stabbed him Scourge turned the knife and pulled it out.

"Sc...Scourge wha...what are you-" Miles placed his hand on his wound and fell to his knees "Scourge why...?" he started screaming in pain, At the thought of Cream coming out and witnessing what just happen Scourge kicked Miles down a hole in the ground hoping the fall would finish him off.

"SCOURGE!"

Scourge started laughing "within these walls it doesn't matter if your killed by the children or by me...hehehehe...either way you will die"

Scourge had a look of craziness in his eyes he had just murdered his only friend and he didn't care. Inside the a room that had a lot of office supplies Shadow started to wake up he had been knocked out by someone and he had been dragged in to this room.

"Where? where am I? wait Cream, Amy? Cream where are you? Amy are you ok?" Shadow looked around he couldn't see Cream or Amy anywhere or no sign that they were in the room with him.

"where is Cream what happened to her as long as Amy is with her she will be ok I hope..."

Shadow got up and walked over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked just like every other door in this school.

"Why is every door I find locked or not real"

"Your worried about someone's well-being aren't you it's tormenting you to your core it effects the living more than the dead"

Shadow turned around and saw a girl with eyes like a dead fish and bright red hair was she a ghost?

"who are you?"

"I'm Fiona I died here awhile ago"

"oh"

"you and your friends have become trapped here in this school because you performed the BFF charm and messed up"

"you mean that paper doll thing we did?"

"one of you chanted the phrase too many times or too few, The number of participants determines the number of repetitions that must be spoken, and someone goofed"

"wait are you saying?"

Fiona smiled "it could of been on purpose maybe one of your friends thought it was silly and just didn't bother going with it, or maybe one of your friends didn't want the fun to stop so they wanted to do a do-over"

"no none of them would do that"

"even if it was an accident some of your friends have does have a tendency of not taking things seriously it maybe that they were the one who messed up and was just like nobody will find out but their stupid mistake has paid the ultimate price hehehehe they won't own up to it and say sorry they messed up"

"Shut up my friends aren't like that"

"I'm sorry I stepped over the line there being dead makes me kind of not feel for the living sometimes, oh do you have your scrap still?"

"I do, why do you care?"

"Make sure to hang on to that like your life depends on it"

"I have to leave and find my friends I need to find Cream she will be very scare on her own shes only young"

"Such concern for your friends...and all that impulses that go with it spurring the heart into action it's a noble sentiment that's all charms really are, you know they represent one's regards for other people they're like microcosms of the soul...whether it be love or hate, all you need is a truly strong emotion to set them off. the stronger it is the better"

Shadow started to feel heat on his body almost like he was on fire.

"Stop this...!"

Fiona started to say some strange words the burning got more intense

"we will not allow anyone to stand in our way, those who do will suffer without mercy now go to the one who occupies your thoughts though you probably wont make it in time"

Fiona started laughing as shadow started to pass out.


	4. Chapter 4 The mystery of Station Square

Chapter 4 The mystery of Station Square Elementary

_This took me a long time to do and I think I made it to long sorry _😅)

Shadow opened his eyes and saw he was back in the main building but something's looked different Shadow stud up when he did he heard Cream calling for him she sounded so sacred.

"CREAM!"

Shadow walked towards where the voice was coming from but the he heard another voice close by it sounded like Tails but Shadow couldn't see him.

"_Shadow...This way_"

Shadow followed Tails's voice to the second floor stairs then Tails spoke again.

"_Please, take care of Sonic, he's on the verge of snapping..._"

"Tails? where are you?"

Shadow walked up the stairs he then saw something on the floor he walked over to it and picked it up, it was a blue phone it was open and there was a picture of Tails and Sonic as the phone background he knew only one person who had a blue phone with a picture of Tails as the phone background this was Sonic's phone.

"Sonic's phone why's it here, Sonic would never just leave his phone laying on the floor"

Shadow saw Sonic had a missed call and it had been left as a message, Shadow put the phone up to his ear and played the message he hear a female crying Sonic's name out and asking if he was ok and why he wasn't answering.

"This must be Sonic's mother she must be worried sick about him, I can't just leave his phone here I'll take it with me if I find him I'll return it"

Shadow put the phone in his backpack he though Sonic was maybe upstairs on the third floor probably in the bathroom trying to calm himself down. Shadow walked up to the toilets when he got there he heard two sets of voices talking

"Well it was though you know?"

"hahahaha!"

Shadow went to the bathroom and when he went inside the voices became louder.

"I certainly was surprised!"

"mmhmm"

"So Tails you heard?"

"what?"

"Rouge and Knuckles are possibly dating but don't want to admit it to the rest of us"

"Really? I never would of guessed"

"When I heard about it I thought about talking to Knuckles about it but I didn't"

"I would say its best you let them admit it when they are ready Sonic"

"You're right we have to give them time it might just be a rumour"

"if it isn't then its better to not push it or they will be upset with you"

"Yeah your right"

Shadow walked over to a stall and listened to where the voices were coming from.

"Is someone in there?"

There was no response Shadow thought maybe he was losing it his mind must be shutting down from being afraid or from the thought that there was no way out, just when he was about to walk out the toilet he heard a clanging sound then the sound of someone struggling to breath.

"what?"

Shadow went back to the stall this time he hear something from the stall there was someone inside he had to open the door, Shadow kicked the door but it wouldn't budge then he rammed it making the lock brake on it then he opened the door to reveal Sonic hanging from a rope and struggling to breath.

"SONIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT"

Sonic started to struggle more he was pulling at the rope just like Tails was when he was being hanged, he wanted to either live or make the pain go away faster.

"Wha...what do I do if I don't get the rope from around his neck he will die"

Shadow started to panic Sonic was losing air fast as every second went by. Shadow thought about using the bucket at Sonic's feet to support Sonic but when he picked it up he could see the bottom of the bucket was completely rotted away if Sonic stud on that he would go straight through it and maybe even snap his own neck there was nothing for it Shadow would have to hold Sonic up. Shadow got under Sonic and hoisted Sonic up on his shoulders.

"Hold on Sonic"

Sonic gasped for air he was able to breath a bit better but he still had the rope around his neck.

"Stay with me Sonic"

Shadow reached around behind him and started to loosen the rope it took a few attempts but he finally got it undone and Sonic was able to breath and he would live.

"Sonic? are you ok?"

Sonic started panting and wheezing as he took air in to his lungs

"take it easy just breath slowly"

"Sh...Shadow?"

"yeah it's me are you ok?"

Sonic's eyes filled with tears

"Sonic? are you ok?"

Sonic hugged Shadow tight

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SOONER" Sonic cried in to Shadow shoulder he was so happy

"Sonic.."

"ah...I'm sorry"

Shadow sighed "there's no need to apologise its ok"

Sonic let go of Shadow

"Sonic, where's Tails I heard his voice when I woke up here have you seen him?"

Sonic looked at the ground as more tears fell down his face

"Tails...Tails is.."

Sonic walked out the stall and opened the stall next to him Shadow looked inside and saw Tails hanging there with tear marks on his face and no life in his eyes.

"Th...That's impossible I just heard his voice a few minutes ago"

"it was my fault..."

"Lets get him down I feel horrible leaving him like that"

Shadow took the rope off Tails neck and carried Tails's body outside of the toilets and sat him against the wall Shadow then closed Tails eyes, Sonic stud looking at Tails body just sitting against the wall.

"How did this happen?"

"Tails and I had a fight I upset him really badly, he ran off I went looking for him I heard something coming from the toilets and that's when I found him in there hanging I tried to save him Shadow I tried but it wasn't good enough I let my best friend die I never even got to say sorry to him"

"Sonic this isn't your fault, I know Tails wouldn't do this we all know Tails wasn't the type to give up so easily and he wouldn't leave you alone like this your best friends even if you have a fight"

Sonic agreed with Shadow, Tails wouldn't do something like this maybe the spirit he saw was right maybe Tails had been taken over by the curse and it made him do this.

"We need to find everyone and leave now!"

Sonic grabbed Tails cold gloved hand and just held it for a few seconds then he followed Shadow downstairs.

"Shadow I heard Creams voice awhile ago when I was with Tails we need to find her she sounded hurt"

Shadow was shocked Sonic had heard Creams voice to and he said she was in pain did that mean Cream was hurt.

"You did?, I was with her awhile ago and with Amy then I must of been knocked out by something and when I woke up I was in a room that looked like a staff room then a spirit talked to me and then I passed out and woke up here"

Sonic fell over coughing

"SONIC?"

"I'm ok...I just...need...to..."

Sonic then passed out

"Dammit the damage from being hung must of damaged his throat and neck, it might be worse than I think if it's cut oxygen off to his brain or something"

Shadow picked Sonic up

"The only thing I can do for him is get him somewhere he can rest for a little bit hopefully he will be ok...I hope, he's been through a lot more than I have..."

Shadow took Sonic to the infirmary and left him to rest a bit.

"I should go take another look for Cream I swear I have to find her she's just a little kid she needs us to look after her since her mothers not here...I hope Amy and her are alright I trust Amy but in here that trust can go away fast"

Shadow walked out the infirmary and started looking for Cream maybe if he went back to the second wing he would have a better chance of finding her and Amy, Shadow walked down to where he and Cream found the entrance to the second wing but when he got there, there was nothing but a wall.

"No way its not here if its not here I have to put all my trust in Amy and hope she is ok...".

(Cream & Scourge)

In the second wing Scourge was laughing to himself till he heard Cream scream and run out the toilets.

"Cream? whats the matter?"

Cream didn't say a word, Scourge thought maybe something had spooked her when she went in to the toilets he walked in to the toilets then he saw why Cream had ran out screaming the toilets where full of dead bodies of those who had taken their own life, Scourge started laughing these people were weak they had taken their life so easily like the little weakling they were. Scourge walked out and sat next to Cream.

"Poor little Cream with all them bodies in there you'll not be able to relieve yourself will you"

Cream started shivering she was terrified what was she going to do?

"Come on Cream we should get going" Scourge had a creepy smile on his face as he looked at Cream.

_(Rouge & Knuckles)_

Outside in the cold walkway Rouge was looking out to the forest it was really dark because of the none stop rain coming down hard, Rouge was worried, where was Knuckles and the others she had ran away so far she expected Knuckles to be running after her but there was no sign of him. Rouge walked back in to the other building when she did her head started to hurt badly then she saw someone that looked like Shadow grinning at her then walking away.

"Is that?...SHADOW!"

The person kept walking they didn't even look back at her giving Rouge the hint that this person wasn't Shadow.

"nnnngghh...I must be losing it, I should go back to the classroom we started in maybe Knuckles is there, hopefully so is someone else"

Rouge walked back to the classroom but there was nobody there it wouldn't be that easy would it, She decided to look around more maybe just maybe she would run in to Knuckles, Rouge walked up to the second floor and back to the infirmary maybe Knuckles was there who knows, As she walked in she saw the creepy doll on the floor she didn't remember throwing it or dropping it maybe the ghost left it she didn't know all she knew was this was the only clue she had as she picked it up she heard the doll crying she looked at the doll but it said nothing. She put it away in her backpack then continued to walk around the second floor she then saw Fiona walking in to a classroom.

"Fiona..."

Rouge got very angry she walked in to the classroom and saw Fiona happily minding her own business like she felt no remorse for what she had lied about.

"FIONA!..."

"Hello again"

"YOU LIED, YOU LIED TO US, THOSE CHILD SPIRITS DIDN'T GIVE ONE CARE ABOUT THE KILLER'S REPENTANCE! YOU GOT MY FRIEND COSMO KILLED"

Fiona's face said it all she didn't care, hell why should she care about the living they get to live while she was stuck in this school. Just then Knuckles walked in to the classroom holding his head that was bleeding.

"Rouge, Finally found you I'm glad I heard your voice I was worried you were hurt"

Rouge turned round and saw Knuckles she then saw he was bleeding from the head she quickly ran over to him and placed her hand on his head to try stop the bleeding.

"What happened to you your covered in blood, did you get hurt by someone?"

"No...When you ran away I was struck from behind then I woke up in a strange room I'm not sure where but I saw three child spirits along with a big man with a ginger moustache he was holding a massive hammer that was coated in blood"

"How you escape?"

I didn't after awhile of laying on the ground in that strange room I lost consciousness then I woke up back outside the infirmary"

"The bag man must of carried you there and dumped you there not sure why he would but I'm just glad that you are ok...I was afraid I lost you"

"I'm glad I found you just don't run off like that again ok"

"Can I have a say please?"

Rouge and Knuckles turned to face Fiona who looked bored and unhappy.

"If each of those child spirits were to find peace...even if they had to be appeased one by one...then these closed spaces that is given shape by their bound souls...should not be able to remain"

"We let them hear the killer's regrets...it did nothing for us just getting our friend killed...what kind of person are we dealing with here?"

"The man who attacked you was their murderer"

"WHAT! your joking? I COULD OF DIED"

"It's seems he has a violent streak in death as well, He harms the living indiscriminately, So your first order of business...should be to quell his wanton behaviour"

"And how are we supposed to do that? I saw him he looked very strong also he has a massive hammer that will probably do a grate deal of damage"

"Based on what I have found that doll your carrying should be a good place to start, It belonged to him it was given to him by his mother and reportedly he relies on it to keep his mind and heart stable, I'm 100% sure he's looking for it"

Knuckles didn't trust Fiona, she got Cosmo killed why should they trust her after what she has caused for all they know this could be a death trap.

"Hold on how do we know your not lying to us again"

Fiona got very defensive and angry that the whole building started to rumble and shake like the earthquakes that had been happening.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LISTEN AND NOT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS"

"I'm sorry ok...Its just I don't trust this place after what its done"  
"Knuckles don't make her angry she's the only ally we have right now"

Fiona eventually calmed down after thirty seconds and went back to her normal self like nothing happened."

"Sorry about that! You'll need to find that mans body or remains and return the doll to him, it should be somewhere in the school building though I'm not sure where...Everything will be Jussssst FINE!"

Fiona started making strange sounds like she was in pain or she was trying to be sick she then started breathing very rapidly then coughing after that she spoke.

"_Your friend's death...is your own fault_." She then disappeared leaving Knuckles and Rouge confused.

"What was that all about, do you think we can trust her?"

"No...But its all we have, come to think of it when I was walking around here the doll started crying"

"Really?"

"yea"

"We should take a look around if it starts to cry again we should be close to a clue or something...I want to get out of here just as much as anyone else does even if that means going one on one with a child murderer".

"Lets keep moving, hows your arm and head feel?"

"My head will heal my arm may be broken or just be bruised from hitting it on something I can still move it so I guess if it was broken I wouldn't be able to move it don't worry about me"

"Your just lucky your alive and lucky, that man could of killed you"

"He didn't though"

"Lets go we need to return this stupid thing"

Rouge and Knuckles left the classroom they started walking around holding the doll out to see if it cried but it wasn't making a sound till they went to the first floor it then started crying.

"It's crying"

"Maybe it will give us a clue to where its owner is"

"_from red door six steps horse thirteen paces rooster_"

"Red door? Horse?... Rooster? what't it talking about"

"I have no idea maybe its something to do with I think a thing in japan horoscope or something I have no idea Blaze would know she's in to that type of thing I only know a little I think horse was down and Rooster I'm not sure that's either left or right"

"well then lets find a red door"

Knuckles and Rouge walked along the first floor corridor close to the exit way they turned to go up if they continued to go forward they would be met with the second floor stairs when they got to the end of the corridor they had a choice of going left or right.

"Left or right?"

"you go left I'll go right call if you find the door or something happens"

Knuckles nodded and went left while Rouge went left

"hmm lets see I see no red door down here just more...blood and whats this"

Knuckles picked something up it was a bloody ID tag there was a piece of paper in it it was the same as his.

"Looks like someone else did that charm too from the looks of the blood they didn't make it or something happened maybe I can find a place to wash this see who's it is"

"KNUCKLES I FOUND THE RED DOOR"

"GRATE"

Knuckles went over to Rouge

"Ok red door horse so down six steps"

Knuckles took six steps down from the red door

"now thirteen steps Rooster"

"So left or right, well if I go right I'll hit the wall so I guess its left"

"My right or your right or your left"

"Thirteen steps towards the wall Rouge seriously"

"ok sorry"

Knuckles stepped thirteen steps to the left till he stepped on a loose floorboard.

"Hey I found something"

Knuckles lifted the floorboard up under it was a bloody bag with a foul smell There was a name tag on it Station Square Elementary Class 3-5 (Charmy Bee)

"What you think is in here?"

"Look at it Knuckles"

"No its covered in blood and it smells bad"

"Just do it"

"fine..."

Knuckles opened the little bag and what he saw mad him sick to his stomach.

"WHAT THE HECK" Knuckles dropped the bag

"What?, What is it?"

"LOOK FOR YOURSELF"

Rouge looked in the bag and saw a dried up but still bloody tongue.

"What...whys there a tongue in here"

The doll then started crying again

"_Re...Turn...it...Re...turn...it_"

"Return it? does that mean?"

"The name its a boys name it must be the ghost boy we saw with the bloody scissors earlier I think it wants us to return it to him"

"But where could he be this school is so big"

"I don't know if you where a ghost who was killed and you were constantly full of hatred and pain where would you go?"

"I don't know but from the look of the scissors he held they looked like scissors you'd use on a bandage so he must of got them from the infirmary maybe he is there"

"That's a good place to start I guess"

Knuckles and Rouge headed up to the second floor and in the the infirmary when they got inside it was very cold and sitting on the infirmary bed in the corner was a spirit he was holding a pair of scissors in his had and just looking at them while looking at the blood on his shirt.

"That's him that must be Charmy"

"He's not looking at us we have to give him his tongue but the only way to do that is for us to make eye contact with him so we have to stand in front of him..."

Knuckles gulped and right in front of Charmy, Charmy looked up his eyes filled with pain and nothing else.

"He's looking right at me Rouge give me the bag quickly"

Rouge handed Knuckles the bag Knuckles held the bag up in front of Charmy but he didn't do anything but just stare at Knuckles, then he was about the raise the scissors up and stab Knuckles till Rouge shouted at him.

"CHARMY BEE"

Charmy gasped this lady knew his name

"I know your name...Look we don't want to hurt you, I feel bad about what happened to you but what you have done and are doing is unforgivable, hurting others because of your despair pulling them in here into a horrible nightmare and killing them, our friend was killed here too ITS UNFORGIVABLE I CAN NOT FOR GIVE YOU!"

Knuckles had never seen Rouge like this he couldn't tell if it was fear, bravery or she was trying her best to try appease Charmy.

"This...is yours I'm giving it back to you this is part of your body right?"

Rouge took the bag from Knuckles and opened it Charmy looked inside it and saw a dried up bloody tongue he smiled and grabbed it it then disappeared and Charmy lost his ghostly blue glow apart from he still had his injuries.

"Thank you for returning this to me miss"

Then Charmy disappeared, when Charmy disappeared the whole building started to shake

"Whats going on?"

"I...ah" Knuckles fell on the ground

"Knuckles!"

Knuckles saw a beam falling from the ceiling heading towards Rouge.

"ROUGE LOOK OUT" Knuckles tackled Rouge to get her out the way to protect her then everything went black.

(Shadow & Sonic)

In another closed space on the first floor where the second wing entrance was ment to be Shadow felt the earthquake too

"Another earthquake? Hows this place still standing? no time to worry about that, I should go check on Sonic see if he is ok to move, we have to find Cream before something happens to her..."

Shadow turned around and he saw a ghost that looked like him staring at him with no emotion on his face then he ran off.

"What the HEY"

Shadow started chasing the ghost he chased it till it disappeared in to a red door Shadow tried to open it but it was locked then something hit his head he saw it was a yellow phone he picked it it and opened it the phone background was of Sonic and Tails.

"Is this Tails phone?"

Shadow went through the phone and saw that it was Tails's phone it had a lot of notes and lots of pictures of Tails, Sonic and Knuckles and Cosmo. There was an unsent text going to Sonic, Shadow started to read it.

"Tails...I'm sorry I couldn't save you I wish I could of saved you...I should go back to Sonic and see if he is ok"

Shadow walked back to the infirmary when he got there Sonic was standing outside of it he looked depressed that once happy smile Sonic always wore was gone.

"Sonic? are you ok?

Sonic looked at Shadow and sighed

"Shadow please don't leave me alone in here like that"

"Sorry, I was looking for Cream"

"I understand I guess you didn't find her since she's not with you"

"yeah...the corridor that connected to the second building is nothing but a wall now theres no way of getting back there"

"There's another building?"

"Yeah...looks like the school I was in with Cream was different we need to find someway of getting back there"

"mmhmm"

"May I ask why you are out here and not waiting inside the infirmary?"

"I was attacked in there earlier by some kind of thing...I didn't want to stay in there in case it attacked me again"

"WHAT!"

"Lets leave and not come back here it feels unsafe to be in there"

"no objections here come on lets go"

Sonic followed Shadow down to the first floor if there was someway of getting back to the other building it had to be on the first floor Sonic and Shadow found a door that had Gym written on it but when they tried to open it the door instantly locked and there was no keyhole to insert a key they decided to look in the classrooms for any clues they walked in to a classroom labeled 5-A when they went inside there was a candle sitting on the teachers desk.

"A candle?"

"it looks normal"

Shadow walked over to it when he got close to the candle there was a key wrapped around it.

"There's a key here maybe its for the Gym"

"Shadow there was no keyhole so its not for that is there any doors we haven't tried?"

"I remember in our school the caretaker has his own room where he takes his brakes maybe there is one here usually the door is red and easy to find I remember seeing a red door while I was looking for Cream I know where it is"

"Ok"

Shadow took the key off the candle

"no trap?"

"guess not lets go just in case"

Shadow and Sonic quickly got out the classroom just in case it was a trap they walked to the very end of the corridor and just as Shadow said there at the end was the red door Shadow put the key in and turned it, the door unlocked.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"it sounds like static from an old television set"

"why would there be an old television set in a school building and in working condition"

"I have no clue why you asking me I don't have all the answers Sonic so don't ask me"

"you don't have to be a jerk about it I was just saying"

Sonic pushed past Shadow and walked in to the room Shadow sighed

"dammit Sonic"

When Shadow walked in the lights went off in to room

"What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything"

"Sonic this is no time for jokes"

"I'm serious it wasn't me...Its getting cold..."

Shadow felt around the walls for a switch his fingers managed to find an old switch it took a few attempts but the switch moved and the lights came on Showing the whole room there was a sink and some cupboards next to the door maybe it was where the janitor would store his lunch and wash his dishes and utensils and in the corner of the room was an old tv set next to a big possibly closet.

"...what is that smell it smells gross"

Shadow held his nose the smell from the room was very bad

"maybe its mold...mold can smell pretty bad if not taken care of"

"how you know that?"

"My mom had mold growing in her drains she had to call a plumber to come clean it out and it smelt really really bad"

"remind me to get my drains checked when we get home"

"if we get home..."

Shadow noticed that there was a video camera on top of the television but how could a brand new video camera be connected to a very old television set.

"This is strange this is a video camera I have at home its brand new and expensive how would it be here in this very old place"

"Maybe someone brought it here with them when they were pulled in here like us maybe they were a film director or someone who liked to film a lot like Amy with her camera she likes to take a lot of photos and films lots of videos of her Cream and Rouge"

"and you know that how Sonic?

"unlike you I have a social life"

"WELL EXCUSE ME"

"It's true though"  
"that was the old me I just like having alone time that's all I just like being by myself every so often"

"try being a bit more open about it ok Shadow we are all your friends and we care about you"

"thanks Sonic"

Shadow tried to pick the camera up but it wouldn't move very odd it was almost like it was stuck down by glue or something.

"Hey Shadow take a look at this"

Sonic held up a magazine article there was no name on it just the author and what the article was about.

"Chasing down the hidden past of the cursed school by Espio the Chameleon maybe he was another person who was pulled in her like us maybe this was his last article and possibly his camera"

Shadow started reading the article while Sonic listened

_Due to the principles son being mental disturbed with a mental condition due to some traumatic experience in his past he was unable to confess any involvement in the crimes that took place at Station Square Elementary School. Everything hinged on the testimony of the sole survivor: Mephiles The Hedgehog age:18 years old, In search of the truth behind the incidents that occurred, I took it a pone myself to follow the mysterious hedgehog to those who have seen the articles that is accompanying this story Mephiles was well known for having a lot of friends and was well known, It is hard to not feel sympathy for someone who is young and was forced to watch children much younger than him being tortured and killed one by one. If I was to find Mephiles and secure and interview with him there would be real moral concerns about digging up painful memories...but by now he would be about aged 58 by now and should be well-adjusted adult at this point he would be able to look back upon these horrific events, and give more details of what happened that day._

Shadow continued reading the article it went in to graphic detail about what happened to each of the children and how they had sub come to their gruesome deaths.

(Rouge & Knuckles)

In another space where the earthquake happened Knuckles and Rouge had recovered from it and were now recovering from what they had done.

"That was the hardest thing I have ever done before my brain was almost about to shut down I thought it wasn't going to work"

"But it did it was grate Rouge"

Rouge sighed "We aren't done yet"

"What you mean?"

"Remember there was three ghosts we have two more to help the two girls"

"I forgot about them...question is where do we go now?"

"I don't know if we found Charmy's tongue on the first floor maybe we should check other areas like the second floor maybe the doll will cry again and if not maybe something else will appear"

Knuckles nodded and followed Rouge out the infirmary and started walking around waiting for the doll to make a sound but nothing happened it was getting very frustrating.

"we've been walking around forever and its done nothing I'm starting to think this thing is playing us I hate this place its so stupid"

"Rouge calm down"

"CALM DOWN CALM DOWN, KNUCKLES WE ARE TRAPPED IN A NIGHTMARE AND WE CAN'T WAKE UP WHAT IF WE NEVER ESCAPE WE COULD DIE DOESN'T THAT SCARE YOU"

"Yes it does but we have to keep a level head or something bad may happen"

"I can't take it anymore Knuckles I can't do this"

Rouge ran off again in tears

"ROUGE WAIT"

Knuckles followed Rouge to the schools main entrance, Rouge was trying to pull the front door entrance open but they were a fixture on the wall like nothing more than a picture they wouldn't open or they never would open.

"OPEN I WANT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE"

"Rouge calm down"

Knuckles hugged Rouge to try getting her to calm down it worked Rouge started to calm down, Knuckles had never seen her so upset before this wasn't like her at all back home Rouge was very brave and tough and never turned down an opportunity where her skills in sneaking around were put to the test, but now that she's been thrown in to this nightmare school all that has crumbled.

"Rouge don't worry we will get out of here and I promise I will protect you no matter what"

"Thank you Knuckles I needed that"

Just then the doll started crying

"where wires crossed the corridor, one step Rooster ten paces rat"

"Rooster ok we know that but Rat?"

"I have no idea what Rat is or what it is guess we should go back to where we saw them wires where we found this thing"

"They were on the second floor right?"

"right lets go"

"if we don't know what rat is I guess we will just have to look for a loose floorboard"

Knuckles and Rouge went back to the second floor where they encountered the piano wires but something was different the wires were now gone which made it easier for them.

"ok one step Rooster so left now Rat ten steps but which way"

"I don't know we will just have to guess check every floorboard"

Knuckles and Rouge checked all floorboards till Knuckles found a loose floorboard and removed it under the floorboard was a key you would use for a windup toy he picked it up and looked at it in detail see if it gave them any clue to where it would go engraved in to it was a number it was 1A, maybe it was classroom 1A.

"Rouge we need to go to classroom 1A I think this key thing belongs there"

"Well its right here lets go in and see if there is anything inside"

Knuckles and Rouge walked in to the classroom it almost felt peaceful in this classroom near the teachers podium there was a supply closet and next to that was a door it was open there wasn't any feel of something bad coming from inside whatever this room was, Knuckles gulped and walked in with Rouge following him inside was a small room there was a body inside the room it was very fresh.

"he must of just been killed the blood is still fresh..."

Knuckles looked at the ID tag that was laying next to the body they were from the a school that was very close to their school.

"Greenhill Academy, that isn't far from us..."

"What is their name..."

"...I can't read their name Rouge its faded"

"I see, I need to step out of this room for a second I feel sick"

Rouge walked out and waited for Knuckles, Knuckles looked at the ID tag again and read the name on it.

"Greenhill Academy class room 3-A Silver the hedgehog...You came here too...how are we going to explain this to Blaze..."

Knuckles then saw a note in Silver's hand, he grabbed it the written was very messy as if the note was written very fast or it was written at the point of death.

_To whoever finds this note I'm dying, I was stabbed by another student I met when I arrived here he is a crazy green hedgehog with blue ice eyes a leather jacket and scars across his chest DO NOT TRUST HIM. I managed to escape in to the main building from the second building across the outdoor walkway...but my wound is to severer I'm not going to make it when he stabbed me I think he hit something important I think it was my kidney I think I've become septic...I'm going to die here...I found a key that goes in to a mechanism in this room I hid it in a floorboard close by find it and escape...Blaze I wish I could see you again...I'm sorry_.

"I promise you Silver I will tell Blaze what happened to you it's the least I can do I will give her your ID tag so she has something of yours with her"

Knuckles put Silver's ID in his pocket he then saw what Silver was talking about he put the wind up key thing in to it and turned it, it made a strange clicking sound but nothing happened.

"What did that do...?"

A blue spirit appeared behind Knuckles and tapped his shoulder, Knuckles turned around and saw the spirit it was Silver he looked happy to see Knuckles yet he looked sad.

"Silver"

"_Knuckles, you shouldn't be here this place is dangerous_"

"I didn't plan on coming here, but we are here"

"_we?_"

"Yes, me, Rouge, Cream, Tails, Cosmo, Sonic and Shadow we all came here"

"_is Blaze with you?_"

"no she isn't"

"_I understand...Knuckles please tell her I miss her and that I love her_"

"I will...Silver can you tell me what that key unlocked"

"_It unlocked the pool area of this school I've seen it even though my body is here I can go anywhere in this school its on the first floor downstairs and to the left_"

"Thank you Silver"

"_Your welcome now go escape and please keep your promise_"

"I will thank you again Silver"

Silver then disappeared, Knuckles then walked out to meet up with Rouge who was waiting for him.

"I know where we need to go"

"where?"

"downstairs and to the left there is a swimming pool area"

"swimming pool?"

"yes we need to go there"

"Ok lead the way"

Rouge followed Knuckles downstairs and to the pool area when they went inside it wasn't the pool it was a shower room maybe the pool was through the shower room.

"Whoa this place has showers maybe they work"

"if you want to try it Knuckles go ahead"

Knuckles turned one of the showers on but nothing came out not even a drip.

"figures it wouldn't work"

"guess this place is that old there would be no water"

"yeah..."

"Lets check the next room maybe that is the pool"

Rouge opened a door at the end of the locker room and she walked out when she did she was completely soaked in water from the rain.

"It's raining pretty heavy out here"

"yea...and here's the pool too the water is completely dirty its properly not safe to swim in unless you want to get sick"

"mmhmm"

"Rouge your soaking wet...maybe you should wait inside and dry off I'll look around here and see what I can find"

"But won't you get wet too?"

"Nah, I don't mind a little rain plus I live on Angle Island and it rains there a lot sometimes"

"alright, I don't like the idea of it but if you think you can go it alone then I will let you...just if you find something or anything happens just yell"

"got it"

Rouge went back inside the locker room to dry off from the rain

"I rather she was safe who knows what may happen out here"

Knuckles walked along the pool side as he did he stepped on a key that had a green label on it it read "Pump room" from his knowledge of Emerald High the pump room was always close to the pool area before it was closed due to a badly broken pipe maybe it was the same here he picked up the key just when he was about to walk to where the pump room should be he heard footsteps behind him he turned around and saw Rouge standing at the pool side staring in to the water.

"Rouge? I though I told you to wait inside"

Rouge didn't say a word she smiled then jumped in to the water and didn't come up.

"ROUGE!"

Knuckles quickly jumped in t the water after her he swam around and found Rouge at the bottom of the pool eyes open and smiling like she didn't care, Knuckles grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the surface and got her out the pool he quickly lay Rouge next to the pool side.

"Rouge! Rouge! are you ok?"

Rouge didn't respond she just lay with her eyes closed Knuckles checked her pulse she was still alive Rouge then started coughing up water she then sat up and looked at Knuckles confused.

"Knuckles? what happened?"

"I should be asking you that, why did you dive in to a pool full of water that is very dirty"

"What? I heard you shouting for me I came out and the next thing I know is water in my mouth"

"I never called for you, this school is playing tricks on us...there must be something in that pool"

Rouge started gagging the water in her mouth tasted gross and was making her feel sick.

"How am I going to get this horrible taste out my mouth its so gross"

"I didn't pack any water or anything in my backpack sorry"

"I didn't either..."

"Guess you could use the rain water its not the best but it will have to do"

"guess so"

Rouge opened her mouth to catch rain and when she had enough she spat it out and repeated that till the taste was out her mouth.

"Better?"

"yeah..."

"I found a key to the pump room do you think I should check it out?"

"yeah but its 'we' not 'I' I'm not being left alone again if this school is playing tricks on us"

Knuckles didn't object to that and allowed Rouge to follow him to the pump room when they entered the pump room it was very dark that they had to use their phone flashlights to see there was one valve that had a name above it 'Drainage'.

"This must be the pool drainage if we drain it maybe if we drain the pool maybe we can find something"

Knuckles turned the valve when he was done turning it there was a loud sound from outside, Knuckles and Rouge went outside and saw the pool was now empty but when it was empty what they saw was a mass grave sight lots of bodies were at the bottom of the pool all decomposed all that remained were bits of their school uniforms or anything like shoes or other bits of clothing.

"what happened here...?"

"A lot of death...lets just see whats in the pool then get out"

"no way I'm not stepping in to the pool of death you go"

"Rouge, fine ok I'll go"

Knuckles went in to the pool and he went right to where the drain was there was something inside it he fished it out and looked at what it was.

"A handle?"

"What you find?"

"A handle it looks like something you'd use in the pump room"

"maybe we can use it there"

"ok, Rouge stay out here see if anything happens while I go and look for any change"

"roger that"

Knuckles got out the pool and went back to the pump room he looked for any missing valves the only one that was missing was the 'water pump' valve he put the valve in and turned it

"KNUCKLES SOMETHING CAME OUT THE WATER FAUCET"

"OK"

Knuckles came out the pump room Rouge was in the pool holding what came out the water faucet it was another bag with an ID tag on it Station Square Elementary Class 1-6 (Chaos).

"It's another tongue"

"ok...lets go find them"

Knuckles and Rouge went back in to the main building they saw both of the ghosts one walking around with her eye missing and the other was sitting on the ground holding his knees up to his chest.

"Which one do we give it to..."

"I...I...don't know"

"Do we just guess...?"

"Maybe if we call them by name maybe one of them will respond...!"

"Chaos"

The ghost sitting on the ground lifted their head up and looked at Rouge they got up and walked over to her, water dripping down their face and blood coming out their mouth.

"This is yours isn't it?"

The ghost was shocked to see Rouge holding a bag with their name tag on it they looked in the bag and saw the tongue.

"...!"

"This is yours I'm giving it back to you"

The ghost nodded and then disappeared without saying a word

"What happened?"

"The other one is coming this way she looks angry we have to run"

Knuckles and Rouge started running away from the ghost they ran towards the second floor stairs where they were met with the ghost that looked like Shadow, he ran up the stairs just as Rouge and Knuckles came up when they were about to go up the second set of stairs the doll started crying again.

"there it goes again...where to now?"

"_Where your friend was splattered the floorboards beneath that wall right under her juicy entrail__s where the floor dips and the blood pools, drip, drop, drip, drop, get in there good and _DIG IT OUT"

The doll then started laughing it was enjoying every second of what it was saying and doing. Rouge threw the doll at the wall it was still laughing.

"MAKE IT SHUT UP!"

"You getting a kick out of this you sick thing?! haven't we been through enough of this stupid game of yours..."

"we can't get it...we can't we just can't..."

"Hello? is someone there?"

Knuckles and Rouge looked up and saw someone from a different school they had no idea who they were.

"who are you?"

"My name is Infinant the Jackal I heard you shouting and I thought I would come see whats happening, is something wrong you don't look happy or good spirits what's happened?"

"we just had a scare that's all it was very bad"

"Ah, I see"

Rouge then noticed that Infinant was holding a bloody bag in his hand this was too familiar Rouge knew what it contained.

"This I found it under some floorboards awhile ago I thought it was something that was for the infirmary like fake blood or something but the door was locked and I've been stuck with it since.

"...!"

"Do you want it, It'll be a waste of my time carrying it if it's nothing important"

"umm...we'll take it off your hands if you want..."

Infinant walked down the stairs and dropped the bag in to Rouges hands then he walked off

"Thank you for taking it, I rather not have it, and be careful I've seen what those ghost have done to others I warn you to stay away from them"

Infinant walked downstairs and disappeared, Knuckles picked up the doll in case they needed it and was about to say something till Rouge beat him to it.

"He dug through her body..."

"what?"

"Didn't you see his hands they were all bloody he must of when through her body and found this..."

"well...now that we have it should we go and give it to the ghost"

"yes lets get this done and over with..."

"Whats the name of this one?"

"Tikal"

"Tikal, ok lets go give this to Tikal she was down stairs"

Rouge and Knuckles went back downstairs and right where they left her Tikal, she was standing in the hallway looking sad that her friend was gone.

"She's missing an eye but all we have is a tongue I hope its enough"

"it should be enough"

Rouge walked up to Tikal and presented the bag, Tikal looked at the bag.

"Tikal Echidna"

Tikal nodded

"This is yours...I'm sorry we don't have your eye...if that's what you want"

Tikal shuck her head and took the bag and smiled

"No, Thank you miss"

She then disappeared, Rouge sighed in relief they had done it the ghost were gone maybe even moved on, Knuckles was happy to they had managed to help the young kids move on but there was one left and that was Mephiles.

"We did it Rouge now just one mor-"

"I can't!"

"Whats wrong?"

"I can't do this everytime we talk to these ghosts I feel like I'm getting closer and closer to death even more these ghosts were easy to appease the last one will be the hardest as they may be the at the core of this hellhole"

"I...I never thought that it was effecting you that bad...I guess its only fair I get the last one it's fair if I do it instead of yo-"

Knuckles was cut of by a sudden rumble that knocked him off his feet it was quite strong and it was impossible for him to keep his balance he kept falling over.

"goddammit this is a big one"

"Knuckles!"

Far away from Knuckles and Rouge inside the infirmary the black mist that had attacked Sonic started to groan and moan really loudly that the infirmary door blew off its hinges then the black mist walked out and started walking around looking for something or someone. Once everything had settled Knuckles opened his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Was I knocked out? why's it all dark? where am I?

Suddenly the lights came on Knuckles almost thought he was dreaming when he saw where he was.

"is this...our classroom?"

Knuckles stud up and looked around he then looked at the desks sure enough the first three desks were his, Sonic's and Tails desk and behind them was Rouge, Shadow, Cosmo and Amy they were back in their school. Rouge was on the other side of the room she was knocked out to but soon her eyes opened and she was just as surprised to see that they were back in their own classroom.

"Rouge, were back"

"what?"

"WE'RE BACK LOOK HERE'S OUR DESKS"

Rouge got up and looked at the desks and true to what Knuckles said they were back

"We made it, we're home Knuckles"

"HELL YEAH WE MADE IT SCREW THAT FUCKED UP SCHOOL"

"Knuckles!"

"Sorry..."

Knuckles went outside the classroom maybe the others were back too

"SONIC!? TAILS!? AMY?! SHADOW?!"

There was no response just the sound of his voice echoing back at him within the darken hallway of the school maybe it was to good to be true maybe it was a dream or an illusion? just then Rouge screamed which brought Knuckles attention back to the classroom.

"ROUGE?! What is it...!"

Knuckles walked back in and saw a black mist now in the corner of the room within it he could see the school it was back to haunt them or it had come to bring them back.

"ITS COME BACK FOR US..."

"LEAVE US ALONE"

Just then a spirit cam out the mist it was Tikal but she looked normal her eye was back and it was perfectly intact not a scratch on her she looked almost like a living being.

"Why?, Why are you here?"

"It was a rainy evening after school, Just like this one...on the day I was kidnapped I remember I had a fight with my father that morning."

"Why you telling us this?"

"Rouge this could be a trick keep your guard up"

"I didn't want to see his face...so after school. I decided that instead of going home...I'd park myself in the outdoor walkway for a little and watch the rain. That's when Mr. Robotnick showed up, he sat down next to me. I told him all about my fight with my father and he listened really closely and just kept nodding he was unable to talk despite that he was a kind man I really like him but then..."

Tikal couldn't finish she started crying remembering what happened to her brought the painful memories back after a few seconds of crying she spoke again.

"You two are nice people I'm so sorry"

"Tikal..."

"Thank you..for what you did back there, for making the effort to help those of us who were killed in that school"

"but didn't we succeed? why are you still here?"

"you didn't"

"But we returned your tongues we gave you the ability to speak out we also got the murderer to repent for what he did, can't you forgive him? or is it something else?"

"Appeasing us isn't forgiveness, it doesn't matter if we forgave or not repentance is between the criminal and the victim it's the sole act capable of moving us and we exist as fragment of the sacred grounds upon which Station Square elementary is sealed. I believe moving us...is you best course of action but...it's not enough. His repentance...just wasn't enough"

"So his words...the words that stupid doll said weren't good enough for your to be appeased?"

Tikal didn't say a word

"Tikal?"

"So what is enough to appease you? dragging and trapping innocent strangers one after another in to that place is that what appeases you? You child spirits are the one's who summoned us there aren't you? were we apart of you appeasing ritual?"

"That's...not true"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"We're just the cogs that hold the close spaces together"

"But you killed Cosmo didn't you?"

"Knuckles stop...Lets hear her out"

"fine"

"I'm just glad I managed to get you both back in one piece and safely..."

"and why are you suddenly concerned about our well-being?"

"I read about something like this when I was hanging around with Blaze, A lost soul whose life was ended violently and abruptly leaving them with a mountain of worries and regrets...it's kind of like stopping short at the edge of madness...with all sorts of thoughts and feelings swirling around your head...your kindly nature and your sudden hatred panic begin to spin around and you just start acting without thinking and have no control of it"

"I think you need to stop hanging around Blaze and her weird ghost medium stuff"

"seriously?"

"sorry..."

"I'm sorry about what happened to you...can you please bring the others back?"

"I...I wish I could its not possible"

"why?"

"The closed spaces have eaten a lot of innocent souls far to many the grudges of those who died there have filled every last corner of them, There's no room left and because the agony and pain has nowhere else to go...It's begun feeding on the minds of souls like us who are bound there...it wont be long before I turn back into a vengeful spirit who will attack with no mercy"

"what...?"

"So you will no longer by an ally to us"

"sadly"

Knuckles was getting frustrated if she could bring him and Rouge back what's stopping her from getting the others out.

"So why don't you just quickly bring them home now before that happens, isn't there anyway to save the others?"

"There may be one way"

"tell us please Tikal"

"I think you already know. You have to return to the closed spaces...find all four of us Station Square serial kidnapping and murder victims...and put us all to rest. Then the closed spaces won't have their cogs anymore so they'll begin to fall apart...and you might get your friends back"

"You want us to go back and this time instead of just having one of you left to appease we have to go back and start over and appease all four of you?! Your joking right? Rouge put her life on the line talking to you all, your telling us that was all for nothing"

"Knuckles calm down, let her speak, why couldn't you tell us the reason our previous efforts weren't good enough? what is there to hide?"

"it's something I don't want to remember...but if you really want to know I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything that happened"

Tikal held both her hands out Rouge placed her hands on Tikla's suddenly Rouge started to gain Tikal's memories of what happened on the day she was murdered.

"what...Ah..."

"Rouge?"

Rouge started screaming in pain as she passed out

(Rouge's POV)

What happened? Did I pass out? but why do I feel fully aware right now? I can't see anything and I can't move any part of my body am I having a sleep paralysis? I've never had this before...

Suddenly the room I was in light up I was able to see everything I was laying down looking up at the ceiling there was one single light swinging back and forward it was one of them old lights that had the string hanging from it and you had to pull that to turn it on, I may not be able to move my body but I could move my eyes I looked to my right and I saw two bodies next to me I knew who these two were they were Charmy and Chaos they were both blindfolded and their hands and feet were tied that's why I was unable to move I was tied up just like them they were alive and from the sounds of their breath and cried they were terrified and had no idea of what fate had in-store for them. I heard I think Charmy calling for help but who was going to help us...from the looks of this room we were underground like a bunker nobody would hear us scream.

I then saw A man walking over to me he had a rag in his hand he stretched it out and placed it over my eyes I couldn't see anything.

"WHAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING I WANT TO SEE"

I shouted for him to let me see but he wasn't listening to me and I had no idea what was about to happen or what he was planning to do all I could do was listen to the other children next to me cry. Then I heard him walking away I didn't know what he was going to do till I heard him say something.

"In...or...der..."

I'm sure I heard him say in order or something like that but what I heard next shuck me to my core I heard Charmy screaming then the sounds of something hitting flesh and the sound of liquid gushing out of something then I heard him screaming, I had never heard screaming like this it was pure primal terror...he was being killed and there was nothing I could do to help him...as much as I wanted to I couldn't...I waited to hear if he lost conscious but he never did he had to suffer the pain...the pain of dying...soon his screams started to fade and then he went quite...I was unsure how long it was since Charmy had died...but it was not over yet...I then heard more screams they were close to me then the sound of something bubbling then a breath then more bubbling and then I felt something cold hit my face was this water? or was it blood? I was unable to see but from the sounds of the noises I was hearing the person next me their head was from the sound was they were getting their head pushed in to water and the big man I saw wasn't letting them breath...I kept thinking please let their death be quick just...let them die...don't make them suffer.

"STOP THIS YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US JUST LET US GO...PLEASE"

My cries were doing nothing but its all I could do, I had no I idea what this person was doing...I felt all my hairs stand up on end when I head footsteps getting close to me...I felt my stomach turn he said 'in order' that ment I was next I felt my hair being grabbed and someone pulling my head up and then I felt my blindfold being taken off which ment I was going to see the face of my killer...I was expecting to see the man I saw and heard talking before but I was so very wrong the person I saw wasn't the man I saw Shadow? No this wasn't Shadow but someone who looked like Shadow, his face was covered in blood, he was intently staring at me with his soulless green eyes...then...he started laughing. As he laughed I heard the sound of metal scraping across the floor it was like someone was scraping their nails down a chalk board it was so painful I felt like my ears were bleeding, in the corner of the room I saw the man cowering in the corner crying in fear. The Shadow look alike kept laughing as he scraped a blood covered knife across the ground then he brought it up close to his face and then he slowly brought it closer and closer to my left eye, he was going to stab my eye...

"Why? why are you doing this?"

He didn't respond just laughed at me I tried to move to get him away from me but it was no use I was paralysed any attempted I made it was no avail I was going to die here...it was going to be a painful and slow death...Knuckles...pl...please...sa...save me...


	5. Chapter 5 The End of this nightmare

Chapter 5 The End of this nightmare

(_Rouge's POV_)

I just wanted to lose consciousness the deepest part of my mid had become thoroughly clouded over, and there were moments when I felt like I was almost slipping away...but I would always come back to my senses...I would of gladly welcomed any moment of loss of consciousness, but any sigh of that was denied. My only escape was death and death was at hand but it was taking eternity to get to me. I knew my fate but only the person who wished to cause me pain could make it end but he was savouring my torment. I could hear him laughing at me he was enjoying my torment it was like he was a young child watching ants dying if you used a magnifying glass to burn them he was going to enjoy killing me.

"NO STOP...GET AWAY FROM ME...GET AW-"

It was then I felt the blade of the knife go in to my left eye my vision was instantly turned red from blood I could feel it coming out of my eye and rolling down my cheek and on to the blade, The pain was unbearable I just wanted to pass out but I couldn't something wasn't letting me please just let me pass out I don't want to feel this pain...please. He then stabbed my eye over and over it was like he was digging for something in my eye and he wasn't going to stop till he reached it all the time he was laughing.

"Your a tenacious one aren't you"

"Ple...Pleas...Please...St-AHHHHH"

He stabbed my eye again I could feel my eye becoming almost soup like it wouldn't be long before it was nothing more than just liquid and maybe then my pain would end but as of now it wasn't ending it just kept getting worse and worse.

"It'd all be over if you'd just die already you know..."

He then gave the knife one massive tug and my eye came straight out of its socket and he looked at it and admired his handily work he was almost proud of what he had done. Before my body finally gave out I heard him say some last words and I felt him trying to forcing my mouth open.

"Open up and say Ahhhh..."

Then my vision went black I felt nothing I heard nothing it had ended I had no idea what was happening to me now, I just felt nothing everything was still...

_(Cream & Scourge)_

(Normal POV)

"My, You're really shaking, What's the matter?"

Cream didn't respond to Scourge at all when she didn't Scourge just smiled. Cream stud up and started walking towards the door when she was interrupted by Scourge he seemed a little concerned about her.

"Are you cold? your shaking uncontrollably"

"no...may I ask you what does your friend look like"

"Oh certainly, she's very cute girl she's quite small but has big eyes"

"I see..."

"Her hair is quite short and she is in two classes below me and as I recall she always wore a orange dress"

"wait? what?"

Scourge started laughing Cream started to get a scared

"I think I will be ok on my...own...I'll look for Shadow on my own"

"What are you saying Cream? are you going to be ok looking for your 'big brother' on your own?"

"yes..."

"hmmm...but Cream...yOUR BIG BROTHER RIGHT HERE"

Cream backed away from Scourge

"Your my 'little sister' and there's no way out of here, Everyone is going to die...so let's continue to be 'brother' and 'sister' until we die, for however long that may be..."

"ummm...Goodbye"

Cream quickly ran to the door before she ran out the door Scourge said something to her.

"Cream...I wouldn't go down stairs something bad happened downstairs I don't think you should see"

"...!"

Cream ran down the stairs when she did she saw the body of Miles on the ground all bloody but he was still alive but was slowly dying, Cream got a fright when she saw him.

"Are you ok?"

"who? Who are you?"

"My name is Cream...Your stomach is bleeding badly I have some tissues in my bag it may help with the bleeding"

Miles groaned at the pain of his wound Cream took her bag off and took some tissues out she applied some of them on to Miles wounds but there was to much blood her tissues wouldn't work.

"There's too much blood I can't stop it"

Miles then saw Scourge coming through the doorway he had to tell Cream to leave him she had good intentions but right now they needed to be put aside.

"You...You need to..r..run...get out of here!"

"But...if I don't do something to help you, you will die! please don't die"

"Don't worry about me just run NOW!"

"Miles! who on earth could've done this to you?!"

Cream heard Scourge right behind her she was about to run away till she felt him kicking her in the stomach which sent her over Miles body and fall hard on the floor the pain in her stomach really badly hurt her she started to convulse. Scourge didn't care if he hurt her.

"That's for not listening to me Cream"

Scourge started laughing as he saw Cream convulsing this was amusing to him after Scourge had kicked Cream the impact didn't just hurt her stomach it also impacted her bladder to the point where Cream had no control over it's actions and she basically peed herself.

"Hahahahahahah she's going into convulsions, how ghastly!"

"Scourge...STOP THIS...SCOURGE...I'm sorry"

Scourge turned his attention to Miles

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry I should have done more to stop you becoming this I'm...Your...best friend after all...I never filled that role well did I...I should of done things differently..."

"What are you talking about? have you become delusional, thinking your actually my best friend? I never recall you standing up for me EVER!"

"heh...Yeah...I...Guess I really haven't...been a very good friend..."

"HA! well you won't be regretting that for long but I must say...I am rather curious about these 'things' you should have done as my so-called best friend please do enlighten me"

Scourge got close to Miles's face waiting for a response he was expecting something stupid like 'they should of spent more time together outside of school' or 'Miles should of stud up for him more'.

"Oh, I dunno maybe something like THIS!"

Miles punched Scourge in the face giving him a bloody nose somehow Miles had gained a very strong right hook, Scourge got really angry to the point he wanted Miles to die now and very painfully.

"That hurt you little rat"

"STOP BLAMING OTHERS FOR EVERYTHING, YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

"A cowered am I? I'll teach you who's a cowered you son of a bitch"

"Take a good look around Scourge, look at what and who your up against! no one is conspiring against you! we're no threat! we're your friends...!"

Scourge had finally snapped he didn't give a care about Miles or any of his remaining friends.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That's a load of bullcrap and you know it, your the coward Miles you always were"

Cream started coughing and she felt like her stomach was doing cartwheels that kick she took really hurt.

"m...my stomach...it...hu...hurts...Mi...Mister...Sh...Shadow!"

Cream sat up holding her stomach when she heard a voice

"Back to your senses are you Cream?"

Cream turned her head to the side and saw Scourge standing over Miles his face all bloody and Miles was now dead with his stomach cut open.

"Everything is just fine now...I will protect you"

Scourge then turned to face Cream he had a very insane look on his face and his eyes were that of a mad man he had gone crazy and had lost any sense of reality.

"Your big strong 'brother' will make sure to keep you safe..."

Cream screamed she was so terrified, Scourge then noticed that Miles was holding a key he picked it up and read it out loud.

"hmmm whats this you have Miles? 'Science lab' hmm guess you wont be needing this now will you Miles"

"...!"

"Isn't it just horrible the way these spirits kill people? you wouldn't want that to happen to you right?...Cream? well don't worry I won't let them...no...I'll protect you from that horrible fate, for you see...I'll put an end to it myself! I'll snuff out that tiny...Tiny life of your's"

Cream managed to get to her feet she started to run while calling out to her friends names.

"NO...MISTER SHADOW, COSMO TAILS ANYONE"

"HAHAHAHAHA COME ON! NO FAIR RUNNING WAIT FOR ME!"

Cream ran as fast as she could to escape Scourge she could hear him calling for her and taunting her she managed to get to the entrance way but it was locked.

"NO..."

"CREAM WHEERRRREEEE ARRREEEE YOOOOOUUUU"

Cream ran to the room where the black mist was it wasn't there which was good but there was a spirit of a girl who had her clothes stained with blood and mud. When she saw Cream and heard Scourge shouting for her and saw how distressed Cream was she had to help her.

"Take this RUN!"

The spirit gave Cream a key it said entrance on its tag, The spirit went out the room and tried her best to keep Scourge occupied while Cream ran away

"RUN NOW!"

"Thank you"

Cream ran back to the entrance and unlocked it by the time she did Scourge had caught up with her, Cream quickly ran through the walkway and in to the main building she ran till Mephiles appeared in front of her.

"_**This way...hurry!**_"

Mephiles ran up the stairs, Cream followed

"_**This way...quickly**_"

Cream followed Mephiles up the stairs she kept running till she ran past the infirmary then the blood splatter then she saw Mephiles waiting for her.

"_**Hurry!**_"

She kept running, by the time Scourge caught up Cream was long gone.

"HAHAHAHA RUN RABBIT RUN HAHAHAH"

Scourge then felt a massive hit to his head then he passed out and was dragged away by the big man with the moustache. In the bloody room where Amy was dragged Amy was still alive but slowly dying she was just going through thoughts before she passed on.

(_Amy's POV)_

I...I don't know...how long I've been here slowly drifting in and out of consciousness...But I know I'm dying...but why was it taking so long unless I am already dead I just feel like I'm still alive...my only regret is that I didn't find Cosmo and after I promised her mother that I would look after her...I'm so...sorry Cosmo I hope you live and escape from this place...If anyone finds me tell my mother and my friends I loved them.

If I was alive I'm sure tears would of been rolling down my face by now I don't want to die but saying that it has a double meaning I want to live but not wanting to die suggests I lived a good life hehe...

(_Shadow & Sonic_)

After reading the article this Espio guy had written they now knew what horrors the kidnapped children when through there was one thing that bothered them why was Mephiles still around he survived why was he here.

"The only survivor that made it out is still here but why?"

"I haven't seen him I don't know what he looks like"

"I've seen him, when I was with Cream I saw him he ran off when we saw him"

"You saw him?"

"yeah"

"I feel like he's keeping an eye on us..."

"Now that we know what happened to him maybe he wants to make sure the same doesn't happen to us or something"

Sonic didn't feel that way since Sonic hadn't met Mephiles he didn't know if he was good or bad.

"You've seen the very old news articles his photo was in them along with the other children so there's no doubt in my mind that it's him"

"But if that's possible Shadow why's he still here he survived surely he would be quite old by now but he still walks around here as his younger self"

"Maybe after what happened maybe there was an accident that resulted in him dying or he couldn't deal with the trauma and took his own life, maybe if we find him maybe he will know more than this reporter and give us more details of what happened to him maybe even he can show us how to escape and we can save the others"

"Once we find Cream we will find Mephiles, but I'm worried I haven't heard Cream's voice in awhile"

"She'll be fine Amy is with her I trust Amy will look after her"

"yeah, Amy is always good with Cream"

Just then the whole room started shaking.

"HOW'S THIS SCHOOL STILL STANDING YOU THINK WITH THESE QUAKES IT WOULD CRUMBLE"

This quake felt different though it was more violent everything was falling lights, objects anything that wasn't glued down it fell

"ah..." Sonic fell on the floor dodging a fallen light

"Sonic are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Dammit this is a big one"

"Ah"

"SONIC!"

Shadow tackled Sonic to stop things hitting him in result he was injured himself

"Shadow..! he's bleeding SHADOW, SHADOW TALK TO ME ARE YOU OK?"

Shadow didn't make a sound

"SHADOW!"

(_Rouge & Knuckles_)

"NOOOO STOOOP DON'T DO THIS NOOOO"

Knuckles watched as Rouge started thrashing around when Tikal touched Rouge's hands Rouge had fainted now she was thrashing around almost like she was trying to fight someone off her.

"Rouge! Rouge snap out of it"

"AHHHHHH NO"

Rouge ended up punching Knuckles in the face busting his lip then her eyes shot open tears started rolling down her face as she grabbed at her eye in a reflex to protect it.

"owww dammit Rouge"

Rouge grabbed on to Knuckles as she cried she was so scared and traumatised by what she had witnessed, Knuckles didn't push her away he just allowed her to hug him from the state and how she was acting he wouldn't blame her for hugging him.

"It's ok Rouge calm down your ok your safe here"

Tikal knew why Rouge was acting like this Tikal felt the same way when she was going through it.

"That's what happened to me..."

"what did you see Rouge?"

"I...I saw identity of the true murder I know who it is"

"NO WAY YOU SAW HIM?"

"That's why the stupid doll didn't work the repentance...from the killer it was the wrong person!"

"Your joking? who was it? did you saw what happened?"

"I...was seeing everything...th...through Tikal's eyes...I was tied up then I was killed..."

"Dammit what the hell did you do?"

"It's not her fault I wanted to know...The murder was the survivor you remember the article Cosmo gave you"

"I remember but the photos they were torn"

"But their name was there just before the bottom where it was torn his name is Mephiles he was listed as one of the victims but believe me he's no victim"

"how's that possible how did he get away with something like that? how could he kidnap younger kids than him and not be suspected? I would understand if it was the guy with the hammer he's capable of it"

"He's just an accomplice when Mephiles killed these children...the man was in the corner cowering in fear"

"What seriously?"

"I'm not sure why he would help him...We have to warn everyone else"

"yeah"

"Fiona wasn't able to find the whole truth out and she has been in there longer than us! if we don't hurry they will die, if Mephiles finds out were on to him he will kill them...Tikal send us back please send us back to the closed spaces we will find a way to help you move on and everyone else trapped in Station Square elementary"

"I wouldn't recommend that...As a result of your interference as well as the interference of your friends...those spaces are in a state of critical flux right now...if I take you back...even if I keep a clear mind the whole time...I will not be able to bring you back home"

"what..."

"But if we don't go back everyone will die, Knuckles are you with me on this we have to save everyone"

"I...I'm with you on this Rouge, for our friends lets go"

Tikal grabbed Rouges hand and Rouge grabbed Knuckles's hand as Tikal took them back in to Station Square elementary the school looked different it was more beat up and broken.

"I'm sorry...I really am...But I wish you luck give this to your friends if you see them"

Tikal handed Rouge a statue of what looked like an angel

"can't you give them it?"

"no...he's following them around the school right now I can't get close enough there's another one make sure to find it"

"where is it Tikal?"

"I think that lady has it she hides upstairs on the third floor on the east side of the stairs not the ones that go to the bathrooms the other ones that have been blocked by a wall all this time it has been broken if you go up there there's a room its the library she hides in there"

"Thank you"

"The three of us are preparing for the challenges ahead, now that our tongues have been restored...But due to our momentary awakening the balance of these closed spaces has begun to collapses be very careful...remember to appease Mephiles you must appeal to his humanity you have to purify his soul.."

Tikal held her head

"Tikal?"

"My mind...its being attacked...next time you see me RUN"

Tikal vanished

"I hope she will be ok..."

"She will be fine Rouge we have to go now and warn the others and quick"

"Lets go explore more maybe we will run in to them we have to..."

"with the closed spaces braking down we might see them but wait if Mephiles is following them how are we going to warn them when he's so close"

"I don't know but we have to Knuckles...lets find Fiona first she has the other statue"

(_Cream_)

I...can hide them here...I can't wear these in case of infection...I'll get really sick...and it's gros-GAH"

Cream was hiding in the bathrooms she was finding somewhere to hid from Scourge and find somewhere to hide something else when she felt the earthquake too.

"I hope the school doesn't fall apart..."

Cream walked out the bathroom and walked downstairs unknown to her Mephiles was following her all the way.

(_Rouge & Knuckles_)

Knuckles and Rouge walked out the classroom Tikal teleoprted them to they went to the first floor as they walked Knuckles noticed Rouge had blood on her lower back like she had been hurt.

"Ummm...Rouge?"

"what is it?"

"Have you hurt yourself there's blood on your lower back did you hurt your umm..."

"SHUT UP AND LOOK AWAY"

"What I say?"

Rouge walked a bit forward and she looked at her back with her makeup mirror she always carried in her pocket she looked and saw that there was blood on her and she didn't have her gym bag so she couldn't change her clothes not like she wanted to..

"how did that happen...goddammit"

Rouge then spotted an ID tag out the corner of her eye she saw it was a Emerald High ID.

"this is from my school who's is it"

she walked over to it and picked it up and whipped the dust off of it to reveal the name and picture of the owner

"Ah, it's Sonic's ID he must be here it even has the piece of paper inside it still"

Knuckles came over to Rouge and he then noticed she was holding an ID from Emerald High.

"Who's ID is that?"

"It's Sonic's he must be close by...SONIC? ARE YOU THERE?! ANSWER ME!"

"SONNNIIICC!"

There was no response.

Guess he's not that close"

"Let's look for him and give this back to him"

As they walked Rouge started to think back to happier times when everyone was together before Cosmo came and Cream was with them.

(_Flashback_)

(_Rouge's POV_)

Everyone was on lunch brake and they all decided to go to the school rooftop, Shadow was already there he was sitting with me, Tails and Sonic arrived and sat with us. Tails opened his lunch box and saw that his mom had packed him peanut and jelly sandwiches, I had a salad and Shadow had home made food, Sonic opened his and saw a note he picked it up and read it then he got very depressed like you would see in an anime when a character has had a fright and they get them blue lines on their head Sonic then went in to a fetal possession he was ok just being very dramatic it was really funny to watch.

"What's wrong Sonic?"

Sonic just pointed at his lunch box when Tails asked him what was wrong, Tails picked the note up and he laughed he showed me and Shadow it we almost broke down laughing it said "I.O.U 1 chilli dog" and it was sighed by his mother, soon Amy joined us, Sonic was still in his fetal possession even after Shadow asked him if he wanted some home cooked food but Sonic wouldn't answer.

"What's wrong with him?"

"His mom ate his lunch and now he's being dramatic about it"

"Shadow...the man's going to starve"

"I offered him some of my food but he didn't give me and answer"

"I have spears here Sonic"

Amy pulled a box out and inside were some chilli dogs and soon Sonic was back to his normal self and was happily eating with us. Soon Knuckles and Cream came up with their lunches, we sat and just talked about what we were planning to do after school, this was a happier time for us all.

(_Shadow & Sonic_)

(_Shadow's POV_)

I opened my eyes slowly and I felt my head throbbing it felt like I had just woken up from a hang over but that pain I could handle this pain it was worse I couldn't see anything my vision was nothing but darkness, Last thing I remembered was the massive earthquake...I moved my hand to try feel my surroundings then my hand came in to contact with something...something soft I had no idea what this was or what it belonged to then it started moving...

"Rrrng..."

Whatever it was it was alive and moving

"...?!

It then moved more then I realised what this was but I didn't want to move...

"ahh...uhh..."

"unnngh...Shadow?"

This was so embarrassing...

(_Sonic's POV_)

After the earthquake had stopped I was regaining consensuses when that quake happened the shock from it made everything in this whole room fall even the lights fell and I think a ceiling beam had fallen and it headed right to me but it didn't hit me it hit something else...

"Rrrng..."

I tried moving my arm but that wasn't moving it must be pinned by something I tried to move my other arm but that wasn't able to move either so I moved my legs they moved which was good they weren't broken as I opened my eyes I saw something on me something black and white then I felt air on my face like breath from something then it hit me, Shadow had tackled me to the ground to try save me...I could feel my cheeks heating up I was blushing...I had never been this close to Shadow it was very weird.

"ahh...ummm..."

From the sounds Shadow as making he was either in pain or he was embarrassed that I was under him and it was very strange experience for us both...I decided to speak

"unnngh...Shadow?"

(_Normal POV_)

The lights in the room came back on, making everything easier to see Shadow had Sonic's arms pinned down and he was laying on top of him.

"S...Sonic...I...I...I'm sorry...This isn't what you think"

"Shadow...are you ok..?"

"what?"

"The ceiling beam fell and you tackled me to the ground and I think it hit you...and you started bleeding..."

"I'm more concerned about you your face is bright red are you hurt anywhere?"

"N...no...Thank you for shielding me..."

"ummm...Your welcome and I'm fine there's no blood it must of been ink or paint from a can that fell"

"Oh..."

Suddenly the television turned on and started playing a video

"WOW this is incredible! what is this place where are we?!"

"Calm down Vector death breaths and keep your hands steady and don't stop filming"

The screen showed two individuals that Sonic and Shadow had never seen before they were much older than both of them the camera man was called Vector but who was the guy in front of the camera.

"I want every last detail captured on video, Don't miss even a single speck on the wall"

"YES SIR!"

"Amazing...I can't believe it worked, This is sure to get the recognition for me with this footage...with this film, this will make our company be reborn!, all right let's get started, I think its about time I begin penning our third 'Strange But True' article, experiencing this place in the flesh should prove a sufficient enough must to get everyone reading"

"They are in the school building aren't they?"

"yeah...they are but I can't tell where it looks like the first floor"

"Could be Sonic could be, The clip has a few more minutes on it lets see what happened to them"

"Man, this place is unbelievable, everywhere you look, there's something written down...'I don't...want...to die' woow crazy stuff!"

"Just be careful, we don't have a lot of data on this place yet we don't know what might happen here, it's best not to touch anything"

"awww your no fun! with such deliciously dark scenery all around us, I have to at least take in our surroundings you know?"

"I suppose you do"

"oh boy do I ever I just can't get enough!...You think it was the right thing to do?"

"coming here on our own was that wise?"

"we will be fine I have faith in us"

Vector turned his camera on to something and it scared him

"wait is that real..?"

"it...looks that way..."

"A dead body...An actual dead body! This is bad...Really bad...we gotta get out of here! look at her uniform it's from our era! I'm sure this place accounts for a whole bunch of missing children reports...And here they are just rotting away! what kind of place have we stumbled into...?!"

"you're right...we're in danger..."

"good we agree...now lets go you said you knew the way out"

Shadow's ears perked up when he heard that there really was a way out and they were about to see it.

"Ah, yes the way out, I forgot never did go over that with you it's-"

"AHHHH"

"what? whats wrong"?

"I heard a voice...a child's voice...Children's voices"

"Seriously?"

"listen! listen can't you hear that?! where the hell are they coming from?!"

"Clam down, I'm listening but I don't hear anything how many do you hear?"

"aaaaahhhhh...Espio...there was something there...right there just a few seconds ago"

"What where?"

Espio looked around but saw nothing

"There! right over there"

Vector pointed to where he saw this thing Espio took off running

"Espio, wait"

Vector ran after him as he did he tripped and the camera hit the floor, Espio came back and saw Vector on the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"I tripped on something is the camera ok?"

Espio picked the camera up to look at it when he did Vector saw something and it freaked him out he screamed which confused Espio.

"what is it?"

Vector didn't answer he took off running while screaming

"VECTOR WHERE ARE YOU GOING? dammit the camera is almost full...he had the blanks..."

The video ended there it left Sonic and Shadow feeling disappointed they didn't get to see or heard how the way out worked.

"guess that's it..."

"we didn't get to the way out though"

"he said blanks maybe they made more maybe they are around here somewhere Shadow"

"yeah...maybe we can find the way out tape lets go"

Sonic and Shadow walked out the room when they did they saw that the whole place had changed.

"What the?"

"Everything looks different what the heck?"

"Maybe it was from that stupid earthquake"

"the building feels changed somehow almost bigger"

"how can you feel that Sonic?"

"I...I don't know"

"Sonic are you sure everything is ok?"

"yeah..."

"while were at it maybe we should have a brake...do you need anything?"

"I wished I brought a bottle of water to drink my throat is really dry"

"I brought water"

"good can I have some"

"yeah here"

Shadow took his backpack off and handed Sonic a water bottle full of water.

(_Rouge & Knuckles_)

Rouge and Knuckles walked up the corridor toward the red door before they were about to hit the red door they noticed two figures standing outside the door but they were separated by a big hole in the floor, as Rouge and Knuckles got close they saw who it was.

"Is that?"

"Sonic and Shadow!"

"Yeah, Tikal was right the spaces are really braking down!"

"Yeah...SONIC, SHADOW!"

Sonic and Shadow turned their heads and saw two faces they thought they would never see again

"Rouge, Knuckles your ok"

"Knuckles Rouge...I thought we would never see you again"

"same here Sonic..."

"Sonic...Shadow..."

Rouge started to get teary eyed

"Rouge whats wrong?"

"it's...it's Cosmo...she...she didn't make it"

"Cosmo...no"

"Sonic...I think you should tell them about Tails..."

Sonic couldn't hold back...his tears

"Tails...he's...he's gone too"

Rouge was about to brake down in to tears but Knuckles beat her to it

"Tails...too I...I can't believe it..."

"He was my best friend too Knuckles"

"why...why? why this have to happen..."

"We can't give up hope, we have to make sure that nobody else is lost to this place...we have to find Amy and Cream then get out of here"

Everyone agreed with Rouge they couldn't let this school take anymore of their friends. Rouge then explain what she saw when Tikal showed her what happened.

"The murder is the only one who survived your kidding me..."

"I'm not kidding Shadow I witnessed the whole thing he did it...I'll never forget that look on his face when he killed me he was enjoying it...so be careful if you see him...run"

"We are heading to the second building if...what you say is true she should be in the same space as us...we have to find her and Amy"

"Ok Sonic be careful the both of you and take this with you Tikal gave it to us when we came back she said you will need it"

Rouge handed Shadow the statue over to Shadow

"I'm not sure where you will need it but Tikal said you would"

"Sonic you mentioned a away out have you seen it? is there a away out?"

"We don't know Knuckles the tape turned off before anything was shown"

"figures it would"

"Knuckles come on we need to find Fiona and get her to spill the truth to us"

Knuckles and Rouge walked off, Sonic and Shadow went to the second building.

"Tikal said that Fiona hid upstairs in the library on the third floor on the east we are close to it"

"lets go make this ghost talk"

Rouge and Knuckles headed upstairs to the thrid floor east wing section they saw Fiona go in to a room she was holding on to something"

"That must be the library"

"Lets go"

Knuckles went to go inside the library but he was thrown back

"gah..."

"Knuckles! are you ok?"

"There's something blocking us she must of put something up to stop her being followed..."

"maybe it's not the right time to go talk to her...maybe we need to find something to remove this barrier"

"but what?"

"I don't know lets look around more lets start with the entrance way"

Knuckles and Rouge went to the entrance way when they entered the entrance way was open for the first time since they arrived in the school they hadn't found any open exits and now this one was open it was almost like it was a test of their friendship see if they really would leave without their friends.

"it's open?"

"it maybe open but we aren't leaving we made a promise when we agreed to come back we would get our friends out"

The front doors then slammed shut and some strange vines appeared on them they looked like vines anyway but on closer inspection they weren't vines they were hairs long black hair holding the doors in place.

"no turning back now"

Rouge then saw a book on the floor near a bunch of knocked over shoe cubbies she picked it up and written on it was Fiona's name this was her diary or journal Rouge opened it and started reading the first page.

_A new boy arrived today with a classmate of his but they were separated from each other one was teleported to the infirmary and was stuck in there and he was with me trapped in the school building I was alive at the time of his arrival and when I saw him I felt my heart skip a beat and I could feel it I followed him as he went through the building then I saw more students arriving and he saw them to but it didn't take long before the curse of this school 'Darkening' I call it took him over and he went on a killing spree seeing how strong he was and how tough he was...It made me feel like I had to have him for myself but then I was killed by something now I can't have my love..._

"Fiona is in love with a murder...that arrived here but she was killed and she still loves him...you think she is that much in love she would kill for him?"

"I don't know I don't trust her anymore than I did before"

"it looks like two more pages were here but they have been ripped out maybe Fiona does know away out and its in them pages but where would we find them"

Rouge then saw that there was another key in Fiona's diary/journal

it had 'Science lab' on its label maybe Fiona was going to investigate the science lab when she was alive or maybe Mephiles had put this here to set a trap for them or maybe Tikal put it there for them as a clue.

"we have to go to the science lab if Fiona was going there to investigate we have to go too"

"the science lab is next to the infirmary lets go Rouge"

"This school has changed so it could be anywhere..."

"Then we search till we find it"

(_Sonic & Shadow_)

Shadow and Sonic had made their way to the outdoor walkway after hearing what happened to Cosmo they were both feeling a little heavy-hearted Cosmo was older than Cream but younger than them and she didn't deserve to die in such a gruesome way.

"I still can't believe it Cosmo is gone..."

"I feel sick this blood on my face it's hers...I haven't been able to wash it off..."

Shadow noticed this awhile ago but he didn't want to say anything to Sonic since his mind must be all over the place and telling him he had blood stains on his fur and face.

"I...thought you were hurt and it was your blood..."

"no...Tails and I came across a blood splatter on the wall...we didn't know it was Cosmo and Tails stud on something...and it sprayed blood on to us...I wanted to wash it off but there was no water,Tails had tissues but they didn't do much..."

"don't think about it Sonic"

The last words that Tails said were running through Sonic's mind the last thing Tails said before he died was he was sorry but he had done nothing, Tails didn't have anything to be sorry for it was Sonic who made him upset it was Sonic who caused Tails to hang himself.

"Sonic? you ok?

"y...yeah..I'm fine"

"lets get inside of here and find Cream and Amy the quicker we find them the quicker we get out of here"

Sonic just nodded and followed Shadow in to the building as soon as they entered a horrible smell hit their noses this building smelt of death so many people were in here so many had lost their lives here.

"I don't like this place..."

"I don't either Sonic but Cream and Amy are in here somewhere we have to find them"

Sonic and Shadow started looking for Amy and Cream till they came to the body of Miles.

"ah...it's...no...n..no it can't"

"Don't look Sonic"

"he looks like Tails..."

"its a trick Sonic don't give in to the school"

Shadow looked at the body while Sonic looked away from what Shadow could see this body was fresh it was still warm almost like he was just killed. While Shadow was looking at the body Sonic noticed a small bag laying close by it had flowers on it and it was open and inside was a jar of beads.

"Shadow...this is Creams I remember her always wearing this I was there the day she bought it"

"I remember that day too I was there in the store too, and I recognise them beads she tried to give them to me but I said she should keep them...there's blood on the bag she must be hurt we have to find her NOW!"

"Lets keep looking she has to be close by" Sonic and Shadow kept looking for Cream, unknown to them Cream was closer than they thought.

(_Cream_)

Cream was sitting on the floor worried about what happened to the nice ghost who saved her and was Scourge still after her

"I hope he doesn't find me...I'm all bloody too...it must of been from that fox I tried to help and I've lost my favourite bag..."

Just then Cream heard a voice close by

"Aren't you just precious!"

"what...?"

Cream then saw who was talking it was the ghost that helped her before he was smiling at her.

"Wh...who...are you...? you helped me get away from that scary hedgehog"

The ghost then started laughing and his smile turned creepy

"hmm?"

"_**You're so cute I just want to mess you right up**_"

"what?"

"_**will you listen to me?**_"

"ummm...ok...I'm afraid of the other ghosts I've seen but you seem nice and not scary to me"

The ghost then burst out laughing this little rabbit was seemed so gullible it made him almost cry with laughter

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING to little girl?**_"

The ghost grabbed Cream by the throat and held her up in the air

"_**I'll wring your damned neck just to watch you squirm!**_"

Cream started to panic was this ghost going to kill her or was he fooling about.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH look at your face you going to cry**_"

(_Shadow & Sonic_)

Sonic and Shadow searched the whole second building but they couldn't find Cream till they heard crying near by it was coming from the entrance way.

"Shadow is that?"

"Cream!"

Sonic and Shadow ran back to the entrance way and found Cream in the corner of the entrance way with her knees up to her chest and her head on her knees hiding her face.

"Cream?"

"it really is her...she's ok"

Sonic walked over to Cream and tapped her on the head Cream looked up and saw Sonic and Shadow in front of her when she saw them both she broke down in to tears and hugged Sonic she didn't want to let go of him she was so happy to see him and Shadow.

"Cream...I'm sorry I left you by yourself...I'm so sorry"

Shadow didn't show his emotions very much but right now he was almost crying he was happy Cream was ok and unhurt he hugged her as a single tear fell down his face, Sonic noticed this and smiled.

"It's alright Cream your alright now"

Cream stopped hugging Sonic then something fell on to the ground, it was a tape.

"Cream where did you find that?"

"I...I don't know..."

"We should take it back to that room and watch it Shadow maybe it will show us the way out"

"Cream are you ok to walk?"

Cream shuck her head

"I'll carry you if you want me to"

Cream shuck her head more

"No...you...can't"

"Why not?"

"I had a...I had an accident"

"oh..."

"Sonic?"

"hmm?"

"you use your backpack as your gym bag don't you?"

"when its gym yes"

"it was gym today do you have your gym clothes"

"yes I do"

Sonic took his backpack off and pulled his gym clothes out and handed his gym shorts to Cream they were clean as gym was cancelled due to the heavy rain.

"here Cream wear these they may not be perfect but they will do"

"th...thank you"

Cream put the gym shorts on they were a little bit big but they fit ok Sonic then got on to his knees and allowed Cream to get on to his back.

"Sonic are you sure you can carry her with your leg being the way it is?"

"my leg is fine Shadow right now Cream is more important than my injured leg"

"ok"

Sonic, Shadow and now Cream walked back in to the main building and back in to the janitors closet then they started watching the tape.

The tape started to play it showed Espio holding the camera and he was hiding in what looked like a closet as he held the camera up close to him.

"I'm all alone here...I can't find Vector...we shouldn't of come here...this place is dangerous...Vector where are you?"

Espio took a breath and then gulped the he continued

"if anyone is watching this there's a way out...I'm going to tell you what it is...maybe it can save you...You have to preform the BFF Charm correctly say the line one time for each person then one more for the main ghost...who haunts this place...I found that out as I explored this place...then you must put all your paper scraps together..."

Just then there was a loud banging and Espio got scared

"I wish I never did it...I wish I never came here..."

Espio started to cry he was so scared

"_**COME OUT...**_"

The banging started to get more intense

"_**COOOOOOOMMMMEEEEE OOOOUUT...**_"

Espio started to cry more

"NOOO..."

His hiding place was discovered the doors opened and showed a fox with red hair she was holding a knife and his face was covered in blood it was Fiona she looked completely crazed .

"AHHHHHHH...NOOOO LEAVE ME ALONE NOOOOO..."

Espio dropped his camera and as it fell it recorded how Espio died the fox started strangling him till Espio passed out then when Espio was out cold the fox then raised the knife above her head then brought it down and stabbed Espio in the heart and continued to do it till the camera went off. When the tape was done the tape flew out the television and then hit the wall.

"my...god..."

"that's how he died..."

Cream didn't look she just hid her face in Sonic's shoulder

"that's not a good way to go lets...g-wahhh..."

Shadow tripped over a paint can that had fallen on the ground during the massive earthquake and he fell through the cupboard and he landed on a body.

"owww...what the what is this?"

Shadow looked at the rotten body he fell on and was almost sick the smell from it was so bad he quickly jumped up and backed away.

"Shadow are you ok?"

"I...I found Espio..."

Sonic looked and Shadow was right this was the body of Espio there was even a broken camera lens laying next to him it must of fallen off the camera when he dropped it.

"There seems to be a ladder here must be a secret room or something lets find out where it goes"

"ok Cream I'll go first if you want me to"

"ok..."

Cream got off Sonic's back and let Sonic climb up the ladder

"I'll go next Cream"

"Ok"

"I'll call you when I'm all the way up"

"ok"

Shadow reached the top of the ladder

"CREAM COME UP"

"OK"

Shadow turned around expecting there to be some strange room but it wasn't it was the bathrooms.

"Shadow..."

"this is the boys toilets hmmm why did it bring us here?"

"why here of all places...why"

"Sonic..."

"I can't take this anymore...Tails must be so angry at me I let him die here"

"SONIC! it wasn't your fault Tails didn't kill himself"

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT? YOU WEREN'T THERE SHADOW, YOU DIDN'T HEAR WHAT I SAID TO HIM..."

Shadow slapped Sonic across the face leaving a hand mark on Sonic's cheek Sonic placed his hand on his face where Shadow slapped him, Shadow then gave Sonic a phone, Sonic knew this phone very well.

"this is...This is Tail's phone"

"before he died he was worried about you Sonic he was very worried about you he wanted to text you but it was not sent he must of dropped it when he was written it, you should read it..."

Sonic started reading Tails text

Recipient: Sonic

Subject: No hard feelings

_Sonic, how are you doing? Look I'm sorry about earlier :( _

_I apologised though so you have to forgive me now!_

_If you don't then I will Hack your phone and make you wright a text saying your sorry sooo watch out Sonic :D, Anyway lets get the hell out of here and go to the milkshake place we agreed to go to yesterday I will make sure we get a massive milkshake to so we can share almost like a date but not a date heeh...until then you better tell the one you love in class how you feel about them before its too late, I'll wait by the entrance way on the first floor you should see me there so we can make up._

"Tails...!"

Sonic broke down again reading that text from Tails made it out that Tails wasn't upset with him at all and he wanted to make up with him and wanted to escape with him.

"Tails...I'm sorry"

Shadow hugged Sonic, Sonic really needed a friend right now he needed someone to be there as a shoulder to cry on so it was Shadows job to do that now.

"I wanted to wait till more time passed before I showed you...I'm sorry"

Sonic cried in to Shadows chest, Shadow placed a hand on Sonic's head and rubbed his hand through Sonic's quills to try calm him down.

"sshhh its ok Sonic just let it all out"

Cream reached the top of the ladder and saw Sonic crying while Shadow held him.

"Sonic...?"

Shadow let go of Sonic and rubbed the tears off Sonics face and smiled at him.

"better?"

"I'm sorry about that..."

"no Sonic I should be sorry I slapped you and I should of shown you that text earlier, look we are getting out of this school, no matter what it takes that's what Tails would've wanted"

"mmhmm"

"it's ok Sonic"

Cream smiled at Sonic and hugged him, Sonic hugged her back

"at any rate we know how to get out now we know how to reverse the BFF charm, but first we should find Amy, Cream do you know where Amy is?"

"Amy and I were attacked by a big man, Amy defended me and I haven't seen her since..."

"oh..."

"do you still have your paper doll scraps?"

Shadow held his ID up and it still had the scrap inside it Cream also held her ID up hers still had the scrap in it to.

"good job holding on to that Cream, Sonic do you have yours?"

"Yeah I've got it right...here...no...no, no, no"

"Sonic?"

"I had my ID it was in the side of my backpack I made sure it was always there now its missing...and my paper scrap was in it"

"calm down Sonic we will find it"

"I swear I had it...it can't be gone...if I don't find it I'll be stuck here"

"don't worry we will find it"

"and if we don't? I'll be left behind all on my own"

"I'll stay here with you I'm not going to leave without you Sonic"

"Shadow..."

"I'll stay with you until my dying breath"

"I will too!"

"what?"

"I'll stay here with you and Shadow, even if it's forever"

"you two are very kind, I appreciate it really I do but I think you should leave with Shadow, Cream your mom would worry if you go missing"

"NO! I don't care I don't want to lose one of my friends..."

"ok...then I'll find my ID its my problem not yours"

Sonic was bout to walk off till Shadow grabbed his hand

"Sonic, stop we're going to find it together"

"...!"

Sonic sat against the wall next to the bathroom door, Shadow sat next to Sonic, Cream sat in front of Sonic and sat close to him, Sonic's eyes started to drop he was feeling very tired, Sonic's head fell on to Shadows shoulder, Shadow looked at Sonic but didn't move him he just let hom lay there he put his arm around Sonic pulling him closer, Sonic was surprised Shadow was being so nice to him maybe there was more to Shadow that met the eye, Shadow told Cream to come sit next to him when she did she hugged her close to, soon Sonic had fallen asleep so had Cream, Shadow smiled at them both he really cared about Cream and Sonic and he will do anything to protect them.

(_Knuckles & Rouge_)

Knuckles and Rouge had managed to find the science lab Rouge put the key in to the door and turned it the door unlocked with a click Rouge then pushed it open and walked in with Knuckles following, inside the lab there was a lot of lab counters with old lab equipment and in the corner of the room was a anatomical model,

"I don't like it in here"

"I don't either Rouge"

"lets just find that page and leave..."

"y..yeah..."

Rouge spotted the page on the floor close to the back of the lab she walked over to it and picked it up and read it

_I killed someone today I saw two people walking the halls and one had a camera I walked over to them but the one holding the camera got scared by me I think and he took off and then the other one ran after him then I caught sight of my reflection in window of a classroom door and what I saw was why he was so scared I looked like a possessed person my eyes were glowing bright red and some black mist was coming off of me and all I could think about was my one true love I would kill for him...and thats what I did...I killed for him..heeeheee it felt so good...hahahahahahaha. Are you proud of me my love?_

"I think she was starting to go insane at this point...look at her written its become messy"

"she's not trustworthy Rouge"

"one more page to go and we might find some way out"

"yeah lets go"

Rouge and Knuckles were about to leave when the anatomical model started moving towards them while growling at them as it got closer it went to grab Rouge but Knuckles pulled Rouge away from it before it grabbed her.

"oh my god..."

"we have to run...NOW!"

Knuckles and Rouge ran for the door and dove right through it the anatomical model growled at them as it chased after them.

"KNUCKLES THE DOOR QUICKLY"

Knuckles ran to the door and slammed it shut and locked it the anatomical model started hitting the door trying to open it, Knuckles and Rouge ran off to escape it in case it managed to brake through the door.

"What was that thing?"

"maybe it was someone who was forced to be an anatomical model against their will and they wanted revenge"

"did you see its eyes...they were ice blue and they had bits of green fur on their arms they looked like they were burnt badly but escaped half way through it"

"lets not dwell on it"

"one page left"

"Rouge whats that on your shoe?"

"what?" Rouge saw paper stuck to her shoe she picked it up and it was the last page but there was blood all over it only few words were on it

HE KILLED ME HE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED ME MY LOVE HE KILLED ME...I...CA...CAN'T FOR...FORGIVE...I...

The rest was unreadable at that point

"we should go see Fiona now"

"yeah lets go"

Knuckles and Rouge went to the library they were able to get inside it now they saw Fiona holding a book and not giving a care at all.

"Fiona"

Fiona looked up "Ah, if it isn't you two how you holding up hmm?"

"Fiona, I'd like to share information with you"

"oh, do share"

Rouge told Fiona about what she had seen and who the real killer was and that the big man with the ginger moustache was just an minion who helped the killer.

"so the killer was really Mephiles hmmm I had no idea that is a surprise that is very interesting indeed thank you for this valuable information although what would I do with it? however you've only solved half of this mystery from what you've learned you still have no idea who Mephiles is, there is still lots of ground to cover before we've learned all there is to this school..."

Rouge wasn't liking the tone Fiona was using she seemed like she wanted this information but she didn't want to do it herself also what was her plan to do with this information it's not like she could sell it to someone.

"At any rate there's someone I need to find so excuse me.."

"we're not done talking"

"I've lost interest in what you have to say, heh by the way who was that hedgehog I met in the staff room in the second building was he a classmate of yours?"

Fiona had a sinister grin on her face

"is there some kind of bond between you two? heeheee like some sort of brotherly no not brotherly love, no there's something else there, heeehee it seems like we are very much a like aren't we, Rouge Bat, if only more people like you and him came here and shared this bond you have and something happened to turn that bond in to nothing more than a thin sheet of glass ready to brake and once it does I will watch and it would be quite...entertaining"

Fiona started giggling as she started to think about the one she loved sharing a bond with him would make her so happy, Rouge felt disgusted by Fiona saying they are a like.

"Fiona...I'm nothing like you"

"hmmm? why so hostile?"

"I'm not like you I don't kill someone for someone I love especially when I know the one I loved is the one who killed me"

Rouge threw Fiona's diary/journal at her and it opened to the pages where Fiona had said she had killed someone to impress another but it resulted in her death.

"you killed an innocent person instead of helping them, you killed them as some weird way to impress someone who doesn't share feelings towards you and you ended up getting yourself killed for being selfish"

Fiona started laughing she didn't believe Rouges story or her own writing.

"why's she laughing? what your saying is true Rouge"

"she's to far gone in to madness"

"you thiiiink your sooo smart don't you...?"

"your one to talk you selfish girl you can't believe your own writing because you so delusional"

"Delusional? I'm perfectly sain thank you very much"

"HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU KILLED FOR THIS SO CALLED 'LOVE' OF YOURS"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I DID...DON'T YOU STAND THERE AND JUDGE ME...my dear Scourgy...loved me the way he looked in to my eyes as we kissed the way he pushed me aside to protect me...he loves me...I would do anything for him..."

Fiona smiled but it was still creepy

"Your evil, blind,crazy and a murder"

Knuckles was getting sick of this Fiona girl

"but he killed you"

"and?"

"do you not remember what you were thinking when you died? what were you looking at?"

"I don't care..I don't recall it...not matter what I do it doesn't come back to me..."

"your crazy mission to impress someone you loved cost you your life and your freedom"

Fiona's eyes went wide what was Rouge talking about her freedom Fiona could leave anytime she wanted she just didn't do it yet

"what...?"

"You can never leave this place your last action as a living being was killing someone then when you did and the one you killed for wasn't impressed the last thing you felt was them killing you"

"no..."

"look at your writing look at what you said"

Fiona picked her book up and read her notes she then started to freak out when she realised what Rouge was saying was true and what she had written was also true. Fiona held her head in pain the memories of the last thing she felt came flooding back she remembered what happened.

(_Fiona's memory_)

Fiona walked out the closet in the janitors room she had found and killed Espio by strangling him till he passed out then she started stabbing him in the chest till she was sure he was dead then she left holding the bloody blade then she saw Scourge down the hall, she started smiling and blushing when he looked at her and smiled, she ran over to him.

"I found a nosy person hiding in the closet I took care of him he won't be a problem now what was it you wanted to show me?"

Scourge smiled at Fiona.

"Don't worry I will show you"

Scourge took the knife from Fiona and whipped it then he looked at Fiona and hugged her, Fiona started blushing then she felt pain in her back then blood running down her back the she saw Scourge holding the knife in front of her face there was blood on it again then she knew whos blood that was it was hers Scourge had stabbed her, Scourge then pushed Fiona on to the ground and pinned her down and stabbed her in the chest and started twisting the blade, Fiona tried to fight back but due to her losing a lot of blood she couldn't fight him, when he was done Scourge pulled the knife out and licked the blood on the knife then he started laughing as Fiona lay dying.

"Sco...Scourg..."

"aww look at the poor little killer your slowly dying I can make it quick and finish you but wheres the fun in that hehehe"

Scourge then stabbed Fiona in the stomach Fiona started screaming in pain as blood splatted on to Scourge and on the ground Fiona screams started to become quite.

"hmmm your almost dead pity I was having fun playing with you, you were so gullible it's so funny"

Before Scourge walked away he gave Fiona one last kiss to play with her emotions even more given her a bit of hope that he was just doing this to spear her dying by something far more horrible. "bye bye love have a fun after life"

Fiona then started crying happy yet sad tears.

Back in the present Fiona had started hitting her head against anything she could to try erase the memory she then knocked the statue she was carrying off a shelf, Knuckles quickly grabbed it Fiona kept screaming then she changed in to black mist and then she vanished.

"Wha...What was that all about?"

"I...I don't know Knuckles lets go and find the others they need that statue"

Rouge and Knuckles left the library the wall that was blocking the east wing and the bathrooms where Sonic, Shadow and Cream were crumbled but when it did it left a big hole in the floor so there was no way to cross it.

"maybe Fiona was another cog in the school now she's gone more things must be opening"

"Maybe hey there's Shadow"

"SHADOW!"

Shadow turned his head and saw Rouge and Knuckles he woke Sonic and Cream up and then went over to Knuckles and Rouge.

"You found Cream"

"Yeah, Amy is still missing we can't find her we don't know where she is"

"where ever she is I hope she's ok, She can handle herself but I still fear for her"

"we found out how we can escape but we all need to be completely together to do it there's still hope for us"

"Shadow here we have the other statue for you"

Knuckles threw the statue to Shadow

"Ah...I almost forgot, Sonic here"

Rouge pulled Sonic's ID out and gave it to him

"my ID"

"Be careful don't lose it again make sure to keep it close like in your shoe or something so you don't lose it"

"I'll keep that in mind thank you"

"Thank you Rouge that's a weight off our minds"

"What should we do now?"

"That second building it must be hiding something go take another look a-wah"

There was another earthquake but it wasn't that bad

"go to that second building we will keep looking here see if we missed anything"

"Ok Rouge"

Sonic, Shadow and Cream walked off to go back to the second building leaving Rouge and Knuckles to scope out the main building for anything they missed.

"lets go Knuckles"

Rouge and Knuckles walked down the third floor stairs down to the second floor they then noticed that another corridor had appeared like the school had become bigger they walked down it and ended up at a massive boiler standing next to it was the big man but he looked normal he climbed in to the boiler.

"was that the?"

"I think it was the accomplice"

Knuckles walked over to the boiler and looked in to it he didn't see the man or anything for that matter

"give me your phone"

Rouge handed Knuckles her phone Knuckles turned the flashlight on and looked to see if there was anything he then spotted a shiny badge he grabbed it and pulled it out.

"what you found?"

"it's a badge"

Knuckles cleaned it off and but it was to badly burnt whatever was on it was completely gone it could be from when Station Square Elementary was still in working order and it was accidental dropped inside.

"do you think we should go in here?"

"No! are you mad what if someone turns it on while we are inside"

"what choice do we have? there's nothing else for us to do"

"I guess so..."

Rouge crawled inside the boiler just then she caught a glimpse of Mephiles sitting in the boiler staring at them and not having any emotion on his face.

"There's a tunnel I don't know where it goes"

"A tunnel?"

"yes...come on Knuckles"

"_**go back...**_"

Mephiles put his hand out in front of Rouge

"_**Go back**_"

Knuckles crawled in to the boiler with Rouge he saw the tunnel and saw Mephiles in front of Rouge just next to the tunnel, there must be something down the tunnel if Mephiles is guarding it

"Rouge lets just go for it ignore him he can't stop us"

"yeah..."

Knuckles crawled over to the tunnel and went down it, Rouge followed.

"Be carefu-whoa wait"

Knuckles fell down the tunnel as it turned in to a slid to an unknown place, Rouge didn't hear him and she slid down the tunnel to there was no sound from Knuckles or Rouge just a splash of something hitting the ground followed by the sound cracking like a fish bone being snapped, Mephiles looked down the tunnel and smiled.

"_**Didn't I tell you to turn back? hahahahahahaha**_"

(_Sonic, Shadow & Cream_)

Sonic, Shadow and Cream were about to exited the main building and walking along the outdoor walkway when they heard a scream close to them then two small pillars appeared next to a plain wall.

"What was that...?"

"I don't know Cream but it looks like we found where these statues need to go Sonic help me"

"right"

Shadow placed the angle statue on the left podium while Sonic placed the other one on the right podium then the wall opened to a very long dusty hallway and it had a very bad presence coming from it.

"I...I don't like this...I don't like this at all it has that feeling it's like when I was attacked in the infirmary by that black mi-"

Sonic was then grabbed by an unknown force and was being pulled towards the hallway Shadow and Cream grabbed Sonic's hands trying to pull him back out but whatever this thing was it wasn't letting go.

"HOLD ON SONIC!"

Cream lost her grip on Sonic and let go Shadow quickly grabbed Sonic's hand when Cream let go but Shadow's grip started to get loose.

"IT'S NOT LETTING GO"

"I'M NOT LETTING GO OF YOU SONIC NOT WHEN WE ARE SO CLOSE TO GETTING OUT OF HERE"

Just when Shadow thought he had Sonic, Sonic was pulled out his grip and was pulled away inside the hallway Sonic tried to grab on to anything he could but he couldn't he was pulled in to a room that was the infirmary Sonic then saw what was pulling him it was the black mist it was back.

"NO...GET AWAY FROM ME"

Sonic kicked and screamed then the black mist changed in to a ghost her neck was broken and blood was running down her face and she looked so sad she let go of Sonic and just stared at him with her cold dead eyes then she got down close to him and spoke.

"Mephiles was such a sweet boy...He was so kind and dear to me almost like a son to me till something terrible happened to him"

Sonic then felt something on his stomach it was a diary it was open at a page there was no date but the pages were very frail and old but the written was almost new Sonic read the first word on the page

'I seem to be dead'

The ghost the started to speak again but her tone had become angry

"I won't forgive you, I'm going to kill you, How dare you hurt Mephiles...how dare you harm me..."

The ghost turned her attention to Sonic she picked him up by his neck and started turning back in to the black mist again and Sonic felt the mist going in to him again like before in the infirmary when Tails left, This ghost wasn't done with him.

"_**I'll kill you...I'LL kill you**_"

"ack..."

Sonic started to choke

"Cream stay here I'm going to get Sonic"

"Be careful mister Shadow"

Shadow had managed to make his way up the hallway he felt his head hurt everytime he took a step till he reach the room and saw the black mist holding Sonic up in the air and Sonic choking.

"SONIC!"

The black mist looked at Shadow then dropped Sonic, Sonic started gasping for air, the black mist started making the sound of someone crying.

"_**Mephiles...Your alive...**_"

It then disappeared, Shadow grabbed Sonic and dragged him out the room and back to Cream.

"Breath Sonic"

"I'm ok Shadow...I'm ok"

Sonic then noticed he was still holding the diary in his hand there was more text in it now.

"What was that?"

"I think it was the black mists from the attack but she was different she wasn't angry when she dragged me in then she took a complete turn and tried to do what she did before but she wanted to kill me because she was angry her neck was also broken I think she was that teacher you talked about in your scary story"

"she was real?"

"yes..she was and is real, I have her diary here she must of left it when you came to help me maybe she wants us to learn about what happened"

"read it Sonic"

Sonic started to read the diary

_I spoke a grate length with the children again today. They're so full of life, and growing up so fast...The younger students are quiet and respectful too, It's clear their parents love and care for them very much and have taught them very well. But one of them stands out the most a student who's in an upper class from the children I look after he was called Mephiles he was a quite boy always did his best and I treated him very well like he was my own son as he had a hard up bringing...Today was his 20th birthday me and some of his classmates were going to surprise him with a birthday party I bought him a very nice shiny crystal for him that was a nice purple colour to be exact he said he was collecting them but he didn't have a purple one. But before I could give it to him I had to sort some documents in infirmary before getting his gift from my classroom while I was working the principal dropped by. He and I spoke for a little bit but suddenly he came up behind be and grabbed me forcing me down the he began unbuttoning my blouse...He was always so kind and nice to me and very sympathetic and always helped me with any problems I had...but today he wasn't the same man his eyes were cold and empty...I was in such shock I'm not sure exactly what happened to me after that..._

Tear marks started to form on the page almost like the person who was writing this had started crying and they couldn't stop even if they tried.

_I slipped away somehow. But he was right behind me I only made it as far as the landing on the stairs just as I turned the corner I felt him push me...The floor came at me fast and suddenly I found myself unable to move, I was slumped across the ground unceremoniously...and I was dead. Buckets of blood spilled out my head I'm sure it wasn't easy to clean up later. I was slipping away...but I was pulled back by the sound of a voice I knew so well...Mephiles...He had seen everything he must of came to look for me from the party...The principle knew Mephiles had seen everything...What was he going to do to him? I tried to yell with everything I had I tried to tell Mephiles to run but I was dead nothing was coming out Mephiles must of known I would of told him to just run but before he could run the principle had caught him and had pinned him down and started to strangle the life out of him...Mephiles tried to fight but it was no good I watched him die before my eyes...what a cruel man..after he was sure Mephiles was dead he came over to me a re-buttoned my shirt then he took Mephiles somewhere and buried him. He'll probably say my death was and accident and report him as a missing runway like some punk...He wasn't a punk he was a nice boy...he didn't deserve this and that cruel man deserved no redemption for what he's done..._

The diary flipped a few pages over to almost the back and it was covered in blood but the writing was still readable.

_It's just as I suspected according to the official report, I had slipped and fell, and nothing's been said to anyone about Mephiles yet. The other teacher and students are mourning me...They're so kind, I'm in mourning too...A few days passed I saw a stranger sitting in my chair and classroom the new nurse/teacher no 's came to see her or enjoy her presents she mustn't be very popular...I hate her. As more and more time passes I feel myself losing my mind bit by bit I'm fading away, A dark will, not my own has begun infiltrating my being...Make it stop..._

Sonic felt a tear roll down his face he felt sorry for this young lady she cared so much about Mephiles like a mother but she wasn't a mother she had just formed a motherly bond with him as he was brought up very badly and she was very caring.

"she was like a mother to him..."

"This is so sad...I wish my mommy was here"

"its weird that there's not dates"

"yeah it is very strange maybe the dates weren't added or this was written by her ghost and she's unaware of the date and time as she said she was losing her mind might be her memory was fading very fast"

As Sonic read the pages it was all about how she was suffering and the agony she was going through after she died and saw everyone was just forgetting about her.

_I'm so lonely...I want to see Mephiles again...I want to see all the children I taught again...I will never forgive him for what he did...I'll kill them all...all of them._

_Mephiles started killing today...he killed lots of people for me to keep me company...He sent me so many children I love them all...I tried to make him stop...this is not what I want anymore...He has to stop...How is this happening I saw Mephiles to day but he did a very long time ago but he is now walking around flesh-and-blood body once more he killed children and sent their souls to me but I don't want that! that's not making me happy! Mephiles..please come and see me and stop all this...Talk to me!_

He killed six more when they died it's like every trace of their existence is removed from history. It's 'spiriting away'in the truest sense of the term. But he was not alone he makes that man kidnap children and bring them to him...Mephiles..Please stop this.

Mephiles is no longer killing for me, now he's just killing because he enjoys it, What happened to the young boy who wouldn't harm a fly what changed him...Living beings are such fickle, easily-angered creatures. They killed us after all. I can't forgive anyone who kills another being.

_**I'LL KILL THEM**_.

_**I'LL KILL THEM FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE**_

_**I'LL SHOW THEM NO MERCY**_

_**KILL MORE, bring m e**_

_Thanks to Mephiles, I'm no longer alone he sent me three more adorable little children today. I don't think he recognises me anymore...But I still love him as any good mother should. The school closed down today and the principal jumped off the roof serves him right, such a pitiufl way to die. Mephiles has been wandering the halls these empty halls, he kills anyone who enters, People who heard rumours or are just curious he and I have become desperately thirsty but there's nothing we can do about it._

After this the writing becomes too jumbled to read anymore

"Mephiles killed children and sent them to his 'mother' to make her happy and not be lonely..."

"He's constant killing has drove him mad even his 'mother' wanted him to stop..."

"If we are going to get through to Mephiles, the school principal is the key, If I'm right the principle office should be in the second building as we've been everywhere in here and we've seen no principle room"

"Lead the way Shadow"

Sonic, Shadow and Cream walked away from the wall as they did Cream kicked something shiny she picked it up it was a purple crystal.

"hey isn't this the gift the lady was talking about"

"where you find that Cream?"

"I found it on the floor mister Shadow"

"lets take it with us it might be important"

Sonic, Shadow and Cream all went the the outdoor walkway when they got there they heard loud screaming then a crash when they looked out they saw the principles body falling from the roof and land on the floor then he disappeared and jumped again. Sonic quickly covered Creams eyes so she wouldn't have to look at it.

"Shadow...its the"

"I know there's no question about it that's the principle and the accomplice that Rouge told us about he must be going through so much that he can't move on and he has to suffer his death over and over again when he's not helping Mephiles"

Just then the principal jumped again when he disappeared again he left a key where he landed.

"There's a key there"

"I'll get it just stay with Cream"

"Sonic no, you don't know what he will do to you"

"I want to do this Shadow just stay with Cream no arguments"

"ok jut be careful please"

Sonic nodded and hopped the fence of the outdoor walkway he waited till the principle jumped again then disappeared.

"He's gone now's my chance"

Sonic quickly ran over and grabbed the key, but it was very small almost like a desk key"

"Sonic hurry back here now"

Sonic quickly ran back and went back over the fence, then he Shadow and Cream all went in to the second building, Shadow lead them up to where the principle's office was it was right at the top of the building.

"here it is..."

Shadow pushed the door and it opened easily they all went in, when in the room it felt very hard to breath and it felt like they were being watched and it was so cold.

"I don't like it here..."

"its ok Cream..."

"There's the principles desk maybe they key you got will work on it if"

"yeah"

Sonic went over to the desk and tried the draws all but one was locked he put the key inside it and turned it till there was a click and the draw opened inside was a blood covered bag.

"what is that?"

"I...I don't know"

Sonic picked up the bag and looked in it

"What the-"

Sonic dropped the bag and covered his mouth

"What? what is it Sonic"

"..."

Shadow picked up the bag and looked inside it inside a was a tongue sitting at the bottom of the bag all dried up and stiffened with age.

"h...he cut out a tongue"

"...it's Mephiles's tongue"

"How you know?"

"I saw a quick flash of the principle cutting out Mephiles's tongue while he was dead then he burred him...he lost his mind... he did it to keep him quite..."

"we should give it back to him..."

"but where will he be?"

"I'm not sure"

just then a bookshelf in the corner of the room opened and the big man came out holding a massive hammer he saw Sonic, Shadow and Cream.

"...!"

"it's him..."

"what do we do...?"

Sonic grabbed the desk lamp and threw it at the big man stunning him.

"quick through the place he came out of"

Sonic ran and slid under the mans legs and in to the hole and down a chute and in to a dark place his leg gave way and he fell on the floor in pain. Cream followed she crawled under and when down the chute to and landed safely.

"SHADOW COME ON!"

Shadow ran and slid under the mans legs to and went down the chute and landed on the hard ground.

"where are we?"

"I think were underground"

"it looks like an old bomb shelter"

"Sonic are you ok?"

"no my leg gave out I think I'll be limping from here to where ever we have to go"

"Come on Sonic I'll carry you"

"no Shadow just go, I'll just slow you down..."

"I told you I'm not leaving you here alone now come on"

Shadow got on his knees and Sonic climbed on to his back Sonic wasn't that heavy so it was easy for Shadow to carry him.

"mister Shadow I need to pee again..."

"...Cream are you able to hold it?"

"I think so..."

"Ok...lets go"

Shadow started walking with Cream following and Sonic holding on to Shadow tight, they saw a door and tried it but it was locked.

"This door I feel a breeze coming from it"

"maybe it leads outside or something"

"there's a key hole here"

Cream looked through the keyhole and she saw the main building.

"It's back to the main building"

"guess this will be our escape if we need it but it's locked maybe we will need a key...or at any rate brake through it..."

Shadow turned around and walked up a hallway opposite the door Cream followed as they walked a horrible smell hit their noses then they saw severed heads displayed like trophy's.

"Who does this?"

"lets keep going..."

Shadow continued walking till they bumped in to someone running at them it gave them a fright the person ran in to Shadow and almost knocked him over and almost made him drop Sonic on to the floor.

"Aaaah...AAAAAAAAGGGH!...w...wait your not dead"

"what?"

"Your...your"

Sonic looked who this person was it was the camera man who filmed for Espio.

"Hey your that camera guy Vector?"

Vector took one look at Sonic and panicked

"ahh...ah...AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vector then took off running screaming his head off leaving Sonic, Shadow and Cream confused.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know he just looked at me after I said his name and he just took off"

"Maybe he's just so scared he can't trust us..."

"mister Sonic was that man scared of us?"

"I'm not sure Cream"

Shadow, Sonic and Cream continued till they came to two doors one was locked they tried the other door it opened, they all walked in but they wished they hadn't when they walked in they saw so much blood on the floor in buckets and on tools but the most noticeable thing they saw was the body on the table.

"AMY!"

"AMY...no not you too...Cream don't look"

" Amy..."

Cream looked away while Shadow walked over to Amy her lower jaw was missing and she had tear stains on her cheeks, this was almost like a stab to the heart Amy was so nice sure she had a bit of a temper but she had a kind heart.

"L..lets go.."

Just as they were about to leave they heard someone coming towards the room.

"Someone's coming..."

"under the table quick Cream"

Shadow put Sonic down and went under the table, Sonic went under the table to next to Shadow, they heard Vector coming in the room screaming he ran to a closet that was in the back of the room and hid inside it. Then the big ban came in he was holding something and he was groaning then he threw something on to the floor what Sonic saw next made him want to scream or cry.

"T...Tails..."

Sonic was about to reach out for Tails

"Sonic...!"

Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand and covered Sonic's mouth to make him not scream all Sonic could do was whimper and watch was happened, the big man then turned Tails over on to his back then opened Tails mouth and stuck something in to it then he pulled Tails tongue out, blood ran out Tails mouth and down his face, Sonic kept whimpering he wanted this man to stop whatever he was doing to Tails but he couldn't, The big man then went over to the closest and pulled Vector out, Vector ran off the man didn't give chase he was busy doing another job he grabbed hold of Tails legs and started dragging him out the room.

"I think he's gone...Sonic are you ok?"

"WHERE IS HE TAKING HIM WHERE IS THAT BASTARD TAKING TAILS?!"

Sonic forgot about the pain in his leg and got out from under the table and ran out the room.

"HE'S BEEN THOROUGH ENOUGH AS IT IS I CAN'T JUST LET TAILS GO ON!"

Sonic ran off just as Shadow ran out from under the table and went to grab him.

"SONIC WAIT! cream come on we have to catch up with him"

Shadow and Cream followed a blood trail properly from either Tails or another body they followed it till there was two ways to go but the blood trail had stopped.

"where do we go now?"

"..."

"The trail of blood...from Tails's body...it's stopped here"

"Why..."

"I don't know..."

Shadow and Cream went left maybe they could catch up with Sonic before he does something stupid.

(_Knuckles & Rouge_)

"Nnnng..."

Rouge opened her eyes and saw she was in a strange room

"where? where am I?"

she then saw a big pool of water that was the colour red like blood and there was so many bodies it scared her.

"WAHHH...There's, There's so many bodies...is this a body room...wait? Knuckles? Knuckles? where are you? KNUCKLES?"

"I'M HERE"

Knuckles came out from the water he wasn't wet though he was bone dry.

"I was sucked down a weird chute and I got thrown down here almost landed in that gross pool"

"I'm just glad your ok lets go"

Knuckles and Rouge walked out the room Rouge bumped in to someone when she saw who it was her eyes filled with tears.

"Shadow, Cream your both ok"

"Knuckles, Rouge"

"you did you find Amy?"

"we...did but she's gone..."

"no..."

"Where's Sonic?"

"Sonic...Sonic went after the accomplice he had Tails's body and he got separated from us..."

"Sonic is missing..."

"why Amy..."

Rouge was almost in tears Amy was Rouge's best friend to hear she had been killed was hurtful.

"we need to get the hell out of here now, we can't lose anyone else"

"we have to confront Mephiles if we want to leave"

"we have to do that now...so that we can't lose anyone else"

Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and Shadow walked up a hallway to confront Mephiles before Shadow continued he looked back to see if Sonic was coming but he wasn't

"Sonic...please be ok..."

(_Sonic_)

Sonic walked down a long hallway it was not very bright and it was quite dark he had to use his phone light to see.

"Tails...Tails where are you? I won't...let them...hurt you I'll protect you"

Sonic continued walking till he saw a television set in the corner of the room it was playing a recording probably from Vector before he ended up in the bomb shelter.

(_Rouge, Knuckles, Cream & Shadow_)

"Rouge"

"Ah, Tikal! you're here are you still have control over your will?"

"Don't give up everyone...if you do the darkening will take hold of you all there's still time before it does that but you must hurry"

"Darkening!"

"You mean if we don't succeed we'll be taken over by the school?"

"I'm afraid so...you must hurry Mephiles is just beyond this point in the next room...hurry...whether or not you'll be able to return to you own world...depends on him...go"

Shadow went over to Tikal before she disappeared

"Wait...what about Sonic? we can't leave him here alone I promised him I wouldn't do that"

"he's...he's fighting his own demons right now...if he can overcome them...if he's able to resist his darkening...he'll be along it should be possible to appease even Mephiles make certian you're ready..."

"We've come to far to give up now lets get this done and over"

"lets go everyone for our friends"

"remember the way out lies within Mephiles you must find a way to get through to him to touch his heart..."

everyone took a deep breath and they all walked in to the next room when they did they saw the accomplices body he was hanging from a light by his neck. They walked past his body and in to the next room this room was full with hate and was so cold and creepy.

"it's so dark in here..."

"he's here...I know he is..."

"Miss Rouge..."

"It's ok Cream..."

Shadow spotted a grave and it was uncovered and inside it was Mephiles's body

"Mephiles? Mephiles listen to us we-"

"LEAVE!"

"Please believe us we mean you no harm!

"LEAVE NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

The whole room started to shake as Mephiles got more angry

"Dammit...he's not listening to us..."

(_Sonic_)

Sonic watched as the video played it was Vector who recorded whatever this was.

"My name is Vector I work as and with Espio, I'm his cameraman and general assistant, I've been separated from Espio, But I intend to do exactly as I promised I would I'll film until the bitter end no mater what happened, I won't miss a minute, These recordings will serve to validate my existent-"

"NO! DON'T!"

Vector was cut of by someone screaming

"what the...?!"

He heard more screaming

"It's coming from up stairs"

Vector ran upstairs he arrived the third floor toilets when he arrived he heard a lot of sounds coming from the boys toilets

"its coming from in there, I best stay out of sight, I hope I'm able to get whatever's going on"

Vector put his camera in through the door and it recorder what was happening.

"Please...don't do this..."

What Vector was seeing was something he didn't expect he would capture on camera the camera showed a blue hedgehog and a orange fox that was standing on a bucket with his hands tied together and he was crying and calling the others name.

"Sonic..."

(_Rouge, Knuckles, Cream & Shadow_)

The spirit of Mephiles had appeared in front of everyone and he didn't look happy or friendly when he appeared everyone was unable to move.

"We've been paralysed..."

"my head its...hurting..."

"I can't move...help me..."

Mephiles grabbed a pair of scissors and walked over to Cream and hit her with them leaving a big cut across her face

"AHHH..."

"CREAM!"

"owww...why...STOP PLEASE!"

Mephiles hit her again making more cuts appear

"CREAM HOLD ON"

"STOP IT YOU CREEP HURTING A LITTLE GIRL IS NOT COOL"

"SHADOW GET ON WITH IT HURRY"

"WHAT APPEASING HIM?"

"HURRY IDIOT"

Just then another Mephiles appeared but he looked nice and almost like he could be alive.

(_Sonic_)

"Sonic...please don't do this...!"

"...! what's going on here? whys that fox on that bucket with his hands tied and a rope around his neck...?"

"no...no...please...Sonic! Wake up!...Sonic!, Sonic!"

"..."

"whats he doing...?"

Vector watched as Sonic walked to the side after he finished putting the rope on Tails neck he walked over to the side raised his leg and kicked the bucket under Tails feet, Tails started to get strangled by the rope as Sonic just stared at him no emotion on his face.

"So...n..ic"

Sonic collapsed on the floor as he watched what was happening he watched as he saw himself kick the bucket and just let Tails get strangled by a rope.

"he just...kicked the bucket away...my god...this is a murder!"

Vector backed away from the door

"what did I just witness?"

just then he heard a sound he looked at the bathroom door and saw Sonic standing there he walked out and went to attack Vector, Vector ran off as fast as he could he was afraid Sonic was about to kill him after he witnessed what happened.

(_Rouge, Knuckles, Cream & Shadow_)

"Mephiles listen to me this is yours, it's part of you body that was taken from you here have it back"

Shadow gave Mephiles the tongue bag Mephiles had his eyes closed so he wasn't looking at what was happening when he felt the bag being placed in to his hands he opened his eyes then spoke.

"mom...where are you..?"

"Your real mother isn't here...your other mother who treated you like a son is here, she's been suffering just as much as you have, the things you're doing aren't making her happy at all!"

Mephiles opened his eyes more and looked at Shadow and the others, Shadow then pulled out the crystal and gave it to Mephiles he was so confused who were these people? why were they here?

"Who...? are you? where's my 'mom'? where am I?"

just then Mephiles felt pain filling his whole body it was unbearable he started screaming.

"I think we've done it, do you all have your scraps?"

"yes"

"yes I do"

"Knuckles?"

"Yes?"

"I have mine to"

Shadow turned around and saw Sonic come in the room holding his scrap up

"SONIC!, EVERYONE REMEMBER WHAT TO DO?"

"YES!"

Rouge put her charm out over Mephiles's body

"FRIENDS FOREVER!"

Knuckles held his over it to

"FRIENDS FOREVER!"

Cream was next

"FRIENDS FOREVER!"

Shadow went next

"FRIENDS FOREVER!"

Sonic was last

"FRIENDS FOREVER!"

"one more for Mephiles"

Rouge repeated the phrase once more for Mephiles then they all put their scraps together then the room stopped shaking and Mephiles's body was gone. Rouge went over to Cream she wasn't badly bleeding, Rouge gave Cream a tissue to get the blood off.

"They aren't serious you'll be fine"

"Thank goodness its over"

"Sonic...I'm glad you're ok...what happened with Tails?"

Sonic looked at the ground

"I'll tell you later..."

"oh...uh...ok"

Tikal appeared in front of everyone

"Now..is your only chance to escape, the veil between your world and this school is at it's thinnest the gate is open you need to hurry and get outside the building before it closes, complete the ritual once it closes this nexus will return to the way it was you'll have lost you chance to get out"

"wait what will happen to you?"

"we've become part of these spaces aside from Mephiles none of us can be saved...I'm free for now but...it's not going to last, soon I'll continue shaping this place as I always have"

"NO Tikal..."

"this school has begun creating a new host...please go get out of the building while you still can"

The whole building began to shake violently

"Lets get out of here NOW!"

Everyone started running out of the room and through the bomb shelter.

"QUICK THE DOOR WE FOUND ITS OPEN"

Everyone ran through the door that Shadow, Sonic and Cream found they all ran down the corridor as they did the floor cracked under them they managed to avoid it.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE"

Sonic fell over due to his leg

"owww!"

Everyone ran out to the walkway

"everyone here?"

"yea, wait where's sonic?"

"dammit he's still in there"

Shadow ran back in to the school he saw Sonic on the floor holding his leg and the building was falling apart he ran over to to Sonic.

"Do I always have to save your butt everytime you get in trouble"

"its not my fault"

Shadow picked Sonic up and carried him out quickly and dived over the outdoor walkway fence and landed on the ground hard then everything went white.

"hmmm...where?"

Shadow opened his eyes he saw he was back in his normal classroom he sighed he was glad it was over. Rouge her eyes to she was happy they were back, Knuckles was the next to wake up he was so happy to be out of that hell of a school.

"We're back I'm so glad to see the our school classroom"

Cream then woke up her cuts had healed and there was just visible bruises that would fade

"WERE HOME!"

Sonic was the last one to wake up

"We're finally home...is everyone ok?"

"we're all fine Sonic just a bit battered and bruised"

"everyone go home, but come in to school tomorrow you too Cream just say its a visit to your old classmates again"

"Ok"

(_Sonic's POV_)

All five of us all left school and went home I walked Cream to her bus stop and she met her mum on the way home so I knew she was safe Knuckles walked home with Rouge so they were ok, Shadow offered to drive me home on his motorbike but I refused I said I wanted to walk home and clear my head he said he would maybe call me later to check up on me, I walked home alone as I walked the rain wouldn't let up it I started to feel cold and almost numb, I got to my house I saw the lights were on, mum was home, I placed my hand on the door handle and opened the door and walked in I dumped my bag on the floor then I went upstairs my mom didn't come and bother me she must think I was tired cause when I walked through the door I looked almost like death. When the rain stopped it was almost nine o'clock I had took off my shoes and dumped them at my door and I lay on my bed just staring out the window but I couldn't sleep I felt sick to my stomach...Amy, Cosmo and Tails...they weren't with us anymore I felt tears rolling down my face I tried to stop them but it was impossible I cried myself to sleep.

The next day I walked to school I was still emotionally and physically drained the same as the others...when I got in to school I thought there would be something up about Tails, Amy and Cosmo going missing but there wasn't I figured maybe they didn't put any missing posters up but I was wrong the reason why there wasn't anything was happening about those we lost was because fate had a cruel twist for us all. I asked the first person I saw in class which was Gadget a transfer student he and Tails hit it off as they were both smart and they hung out when I was either sick or had a lots of homework to do.

"hey Gadget"

"Hi Sonic"

"hows yours project coming did Tails help you finish it?

"Who's Tails?"

"Tails Prowler my best friend and you lab buddy"

"Sonic I have no idea who your talking about"

"What...?"

It was the same for Knuckles too, he and Amy shared first class together and when the teacher called out the names Knuckles asked why he didn't say anything about Amy being missing or ask where she was the teacher's response was.

"Amy? Amy who there's no Amy in this class Knuckles are you half asleep or confused with someone else in the school"

Rouge even when to Cosmo's classes and tried to explain to the teacher why Cosmo wasn't there but it was the same result the teacher had no idea who Cosmo was in fact nobody knew who Tails, Amy or Cosmo was...it was like they had been erased from everyone's memory...This wasn't right! how could everyone not know who they were...They are real...all of them were real...At brake we all went to the roof and talked about what happened when we asked everyone we knew who Tails and the other's were it was all the same response.

"Nobody knows who they are..."

"you have to be kidding are you telling me that they only exist in our memories...this is sick its down right cruel"

Knuckles was really angry about this whole situation he was angry that everyone we lost only existed in our memories no matter how much we didn't want to believe it there was nothing we could do to change what happened...I wish we never did that charm we should of all just gone home...before school ended I asked Shadow to meet me after class so I could tell him what happened to me before we left that school.

After last class finished Shadow went to the homeroom classroom he opened the door and saw Sonic standing at the window he was clutching his phone to his chest.

"I'm sorry I called you in here like this"

"It's fine Sonic there's no problem at all, so what is it you want to tell me?"

"There's something I want you to see"

Shadow walked over to Sonic, Sonic held his phone out it was open on to the messages it was full of the same message all from one person.

"Isn't that?"

"The unsent text message from Tails...Shadow I need to tell you something"

"what is it Sonic?"

"I killed Tails...I put that noose around his neck"

"wh...what?"

"Tails was unable to move...But instead of helping him I just put the noose around his neck and..."

"You don't remember any of it?"

"no...When I saw the scene play out I felt my mind starting to shut down...I couldn't think at all...and some strange black mist began to form around my body and I just wanted to slip away...I felt myself slipping away too...I didn't care what happened to me at that point I just wanted it to end..."

"Sonic..."

_(Flashback)_

Sonic grabbed at his head and screamed at the sight of himself hanging Tails.

"TAILS!...N...no...how could...I...I"

Sonic then felt the darkening starting to form around his body he started to feel very negative and negative thoughts ran through his mind and he felt himself starting to loose consciousness till a familiar sound brought him back he pulled his phone out.

"...?"

The sound was of a text coming through it was Tails text Sonic didn't want to believe it.

"This is...that text message...why am I receiving it now...?"

Sonic just closed his phone thinking nothing of it properly some weird illusion.

"Doesn't matter...I don't want to live anymore...it's...to painful...Tails...must of died hating me for not helping him...I have nothing left to continue for..."

The phone then went off again Sonic looked again it was another text the same text.

"Tails...are you trying to say something to me...?

Another text came through then another and another, Sonic thought this was properly Tails spamming him he was probably so angry with Sonic. Then there was another one this one was blank and all it said was 'No hard feelings'. Sonic began to sob loudly.

"No...There's no way he's angry at me...we had such a big fight...though"

Another Text came through another blank one with the same message in the subject box.

"How can he possibly forgive me after what I did and said to him...I let him die..."

More and more text appeared.

"Tails...There's no excuse for what I did to you...you must hate me so much to the point you hold a eternal grudge against me..."

Sonic look at his phone the message kept coming and coming.

"Tails...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...Tails..."

Sonic hugged his phone close to him then the messages stopped Sonic saw a blue glow in front of him he looked and saw Tails standing there smiling and had his arms out ready for a hug, Sonic got up and he hugged Tails even though Tails was a spirit it felt like he was physically there for Sonic.

"I love you Tails...I love you so much"

The black mist around Sonic's body disappeared

"_**Live...Live for me Sonic...Live for those you love**_"

"I'll miss you Tails"

"I'll miss you to Sonic"

Tails then gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek

"Remember me..."

Tails then vanished

_(Back to the present)_

Sonic had begun crying like he did when he saw Tails spirit.

"Tails...he...really did exist didn't he? he really did spend all that time with us right?"

"He did, he was real Sonic..."

"Amy and Cosmo too...I can't stand the thought that I'll never see them ever again! I want to see them just one last time...Shadow...I just want to talk to Tails one last time..."

"I know you do..."

(_Shadow's POV_)

Sonic and I left the classroom I walked Sonic home then I went home myself I called him and checked he was ok but from the sound of his voice from the other side of the phone he hadn't stopped crying since I left him at his front door after he hung up I decided I would go and see him it would be late so his mother wouldn't allow guests at this time so I would have to peek in through his window, I got up and left my little crummy apartment and walked to Sonic's house Sonic had a tree growing in his garden so I was able to climb up it and see in to his window when I looked in to his window I saw him he was standing up next to his wall he was blankly staring at the wall and I saw his mouth moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying he also had his phone in his hand and it was open on to the photos, I climbed closer to get a closer look at what he had been looking at and what I saw was something I wished I hadn't there was a photo of Tails on the screen but his face was completely blacked out, I decided to check my phones photos and I got the shock of my life all the photos with Tails, Amy and Cosmo in them their faces had been blacked out...how? How could this happen why were their faces gone...

_**(To be continued in Corpse party Book of Shadows (Sonic version) maybe**_


End file.
